


Something So Familiar

by Baekbitficfest, TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Baekhyun settles in to play a Boy's Love game. It's a little bit magical, to say the least.





	Something So Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave lots of lovely comments for the writer!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

_**Prompt #** : 51_

_**Title** : Something So Familiar _

_**Pairing** : Baekhyun/Jongin, Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, Baekhyun/Minseok, Baekhyun/Yixing, End Game Baekhyun/???_

_**Rating** : NC-17_

_**Summary** : Baekhyun settles in to play a Boy's Love game. It's a little bit magical, to say the least. _

_**Word Count** : 20,967_

_**Warnings** : rimming, teacher/student relationship _

_**Author's Note** : Ventured off the prompt a tiiiiny bit, I hope that's okay with you, dear prompter! Thanks to V, who doesn't know she inspired a line in this fic (yet). Thanks to G and I for helping me with the familiars. And to the mods for putting up with me <3_

 

There’s a new BL game gaining popularity within the indie scene. Despite the awful title, _Magic School: The Awakening_ has been met with nothing but rave reviews, an apparent must play for anyone even vaguely interested in the genre. Baekhyun hasn’t had the time to start, nor finish it, but he’s seen some great reviews online. The guys are hot and there’s some pretty NSFW content, and the scene with the main character’s teacher is reportedly _extra steamy_.

Just the way Baekhyun likes it.

“That doesn’t look like work,” Minseok peers over his shoulder, scanning the discussion page with a raised eyebrow. Baekhyun quickly closes the browser.

“I have nothing to do,” he admits, “I finished all my work for the day.”

“So you’re looking up gay porn on the work servers?” Minseok jokes lightly. He’s not one to judge, considering that Baekhyun’s walked in on him playing Minecraft on more than one occasion.

“It’s a _game_ ,” Baekhyun sighs. He stares at the clock. Three hours to go, then he’s homeward bound.

“It’s thinly veiled porn and you know it,” Minseok jests, resting a casual hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Leave me and my fictional boyfriends alone,” he fakes a sniffle, turning away from Minseok in mock anger.

“Which route will you choose?” Minseok wrestles his way into Baekhyun’s chair. They’re both rather small, so they kinda fit, one leg hanging off each side of the seat and sides pressed together.

“I’ll play through all of them, then decide my favourite,” Baekhyun replies, re-loading the window. He scrolls through the spoiler-free character profiles on the game’s website.

The creator has made a dating sim about his friends. It’s a little creepy, to be honest, but the boys are hot and apparently okay with it, or so the creator says on his blog.

“That guy has my name,” Minseok says, skimming through the profiles as Baekhyun does. Professor Kim looks like way more of a badass than Minseok does. Baekhyun can’t imagine his boss wearing anything but the button ups and chinos that make up a good 98% of his wardrobe.

“They’re _wizards_ ,” Baekhyun explains excitedly. He gestures to the character’s black robes, the little animals displayed by each profile picture. Each character has a familiar relating to their personality, and the player can choose one of their own at the start of the game.

Apart from the porn, the plot looks fantastic. Standard BL game nonsense, where the Main Character is a faceless, generic student suddenly with the attention of several attractive male leads. But it’s based around magic, and all things mystical. Baekhyun has heard rumours that not all the characters are as human as they appear, and the mystery is as appealing as the R-rated content.

“It’s cute,” Minseok replies, “but it’s not work.”

“Find me something to do, then,” Baekhyun teases. Honestly, he loves his job. Especially when there are bosses like Minseok and no dress real code.

“I’m out of coffee,” he says. Baekhyun groans, he knows where this is heading. “Wanna go on a coffee run for me?”

“No,” Baekhyun replies bitterly.

“Too bad,” Minseok fishes his wallet from the pocket of his pants, handing a few bills over to Baekhyun’s waiting hand. “And no complaining,” he continues, “I know you think the barista is cute.”

“Lies,” he says.

(He’s not lying. The barista is fucking _adorable_.)

 

\------

Minseok isn’t picky about Baekhyun’s work clothes, nor the tones he uses while emailing clients. But he _is_ picky about his coffee, and who it’s made by. There is one barista who works mornings, one who works the midday shift and one who works the close. They’re all located at different stores, and Baekhyun finds himself faced with a ten-minute walk in order to fetch his boss a coffee.

It gets him out of the office for a while. Though dodging traffic and inhaling all sorts of exhaust fumes and city smells isn’t that much of an upgrade from answering phone calls. He’s given the opportunity to stretch his legs, show off how nice his butt looks in his jeans. Minseok also slips him a little extra, enough to buy him one of the iced teas he’s so fond of.

“You’re late.”

Baekhyun is welcomed into the cafe with the tinkle of a bell and the deadpan greeting of his favourite barista. He’s enthusiastic, yet sleepy. Baekhyun once thought that the poor kid hated his job, but it turns out he just enjoys midday naps that his shifts so often deprive him of.

“Blame Minseok and his oddly timed caffeine cravings,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Last time I’ll ever deal with them,” he laughs, “I’ve got a new job, as of tomorrow.”

Baekhyun doesn’t ask. It’s not like they’re friends or anything.

The barista works quickly, preparing both Minseok and Baekhyun’s usual orders. They don’t know each other’s names-- Baekhyun because he always forgets to ask, and the barista because he always forgets his name tag. He kinda likes the anonymity of it, the simple exchange of coffee is so much more _exciting_ with all the secrecy involved.

He tells Minseok of this as soon as he returns to his office, and is met with a scoff, followed by laughter.

“You need a hobby,” he says, trying to muffle his laughter into the sleeve of his sweater. “Or a boyfriend.”

“I have both waiting for me at home,” Baekhyun retorts. His copy of _Magic School: The Awakening_ should have finished downloading, the file size far greater than most of the games he plays. Baekhyun’s hoping that there’s some wonderful graphics to make up for the extended download time. High definition porn awaits him.

“Video games don’t count,” Minseok replies.

Baekhyun pretends not to hear him.

\------

Download: complete. Snacks: ready. Pants: off.

Baekhyun is ready to play. He doesn’t plan on sleeping, not with all the Hot Boy Action he’s about to experience. He’s probably single because of all the games he plays, but it’s not his fault. 2D boys are _way_ better than 3D ones. They’re far less disappointing.

The opening credits are beautiful-- stunningly animated with a wonderful score. Instead of the standard cherry blossoms, burnt orange leaves fall around each character as they appear on screen. It fits with the theme of a magic school, one where it seems to be Halloween all year round.

Some of the sprites even wear large witches hats, walking around Hogwarts-esque grounds with their familiars in toe. Visibly, it’s already the best indie game that Baekhyun has played, and he hasn’t even made it to the title card.

The opening sequence ends as the camera pans towards the night sky, game options materialising over stars and galaxies, delicate cursive scripted on unfurled parchment.

Excitedly, he clicks the option to create a new save file.

 

**GAME ALREADY IN PROGRESS. DO YOU WANT TO RE-WRITE?**

Baekhyun frowns. He’s only just downloaded it, direct from the hosting site. There’s no way that a file already exists.

He clicks _yes_.

 

**FILE DELETED**

He tries again.

**GAME ALREADY IN PROGRESS. DO YOU WANT TO RE-WRITE?**

Fantastic. There must be some sort of glitch in his file, something forgivable considering the self-published nature of the game. It’s fine. He’ll just play what he can, hoping that whatever mysterious file he’s playing isn’t too far into the plot.

The file loads, the same parchment from the title making up the loading screen. It’s a nice stylistic choice, Baekhyun notes. He hopes the rest of the game is as pretty as the intro. Tapping his fingers against his desk, Baekhyun sips an energy drink through his favourite curly straw-- a habit from when he was young and just getting into games. Novelty straws are the only ones long enough to reach from the can to his mouth, meaning he rarely has to take his hands away from his keyboard in order to drink.

Loading music loops as the file continues to load, seemingly stuck on 97% worth of content. It’s a pretty soundtrack, and Baekhyun suddenly regrets not purchasing the package that contained it. The soothing flutes would be fantastic for his morning commute to work.

The colours glitch, the music turns terrifying as it skips over itself, the same note played in succession. A crescendo of flashing light and repeated noises before the screen turns black, an error message displayed where his game should be.

“Goddamnit,” Baekhyun cries out. It’s not uncommon for him to scream while playing games, but it’s usually because of a jumpscare, or because he’s been defeated in an important boss battle and didn’t save. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

The error message blinks at him, almost innocently.

“Fuck this,” he says. Not to himself, but to his rather impressive figurine collection.

All the bugs in his copy are enough to ruin his mood for gaming. He offers a forlorn glance at his uneaten snacks, before deciding that maybe some sleep will do him well. He’ll get up early, and write a strongly worded post to the game’s creator on the forums.

Or maybe he’ll sleep in, and do it at work.

He’s sure that Minseok won’t mind.

\------

 

**START ROUTE: JONGIN**

Baekhyun’s bed has never felt more comfortable, though he swears he closed his blockout curtains the night before. He had a hot date with some 2D boys, and the neighbours are too nosey for their own good. No one wants to see a man in his mid-twenties, jerking it to a video game. And Baekhyun doesn’t want anyone watching him while he imagines a cartoon character sucking his dick.

“Wake up,” someone nudges him. Baekhyun tries to snuggle further into the soft blankets, ignoring the noise and consistent poking.

That is until he remembers that he lives _alone_. There’s someone in his room, poking him in the side, trying to get him out of bed.

“Minseok?” he mutters. It’s the only person it could be. He’s late for work, not answering his calls, and so Minseok has come to fetch him. A little out of character, but the only possible explanation.

“Since when were _you_ on first name basis with Professor Kim?” Asks the voice.

“Wha---”

Baekhyun’s warm cocoon is ripped from him, revealing his half naked body. Thank God he decided to wear underwear to bed, or this might have been far more of an awkward situation.

(It doesn’t stop him from screaming.)

“Calm down,” the voice says again. Without his blanket shield, he can clearly see the person invading both his room and privacy. He’s wearing robes, black ones adorned with the same logo as _Magic School: The Awakening_. Come to think of it, he looks like the human incarnation of one of the characters, the tall one with an owl perpetually perched on his shoulder. Baekhyun can’t seem to remember his name.

He looks a little bit like the human version of a video game character, and a lot like the cute barista from Minseok’s favourite afternoon cafe.

“Great cosplay,” Baekhyun mumbles. The guy looks very confused. Funny, considering that _he’s_ the one in Baekhyun’s room, or what Baekhyun _assumes_ to be his room. Where posters once hung on plaster and drywall, these walls have diagrams of plants mounted on sandstone bricks. A cauldron sits against the wall where Baekhyun’s desk should be, and there are two beds instead of one.

It’s an elaborate prank if he’s ever seen one. Someone went through a lot of effort just confuse Baekhyun in the morning. Not that it’s hard-- Baekhyun is always a little slow and disorientated when he wakes up.

“What’s a cosplay?” The guy questions, “is that a new spell you’re working on?”

“Spell… what…”

A screech, and a weight on Baekhyun’s shoulder. An owl runs its beak through Baekhyun’s bed hair, as if trying to groom him. Wary of the bird’s claws, Baekhyun tries not to move suddenly, keeping his breath steady and shoulders square.

“Who are you, why are you in my room and what kind of cosplayer uses a _real life owl_ as a prop?” Baekhyun hisses. The owl offers him a sharp peck to the crown of his head in retaliation. “Ow, _motherfucker_ \---”

“Taemin, that’s not nice,” the guy scolds. The owl’s feathers puff indignantly, some of them long enough to poke Baekhyun in the eye. The owl’s name must be Taemin, but that still doesn’t solve the mystery of who his owner is.

“We’re gonna be late,” he says, throwing a pair of robes at Baekhyun. “You may be Professor Kim’s favourite, but he’ll still give you detention.”

Everything is so surreal, it’s probably a dream. The crown of his head still throbs, so it’s very realistic, and unlike every dream Baekhyun’s ever had, but it’s never too late to learn how to lucid dream, he figures. After all the commotion around his _Magic School: The Awakening_ download, it’s only natural for his subconscious to fill the void of lost gaming time.

 

_This is my childhood friend and roommate, Kim Jongin._

Baekhyun blinks, and he swears he sees the parchment theme from the game’s title screen.

_We’re in our final year at Madam Fox’s Academy for Young Wizards. Jongin wants to become a teacher when he graduates, and I think that’s wonderful. Me? I still don’t know what I’m going to do with my life._

“C’mon, Baek,” Jongin urges. He wiggles his fingers, and Baekhyun’s robes take on a life of their own, hovering just slightly off the ground, arms spread and prepared for Baekhyun to put on.

Taemin fastens the ribbon ties with dexterity that birds should not possess. It must be all the dream magic, Baekhyun supposes.

 

_Jongin has a familiar, we all do. Familiars are animals enriched with magic. They’re drawn to young witches and wizards, seeking us out when we come of age. My familiar’s name is Chanyeol. He’s a…_

Baekhyun pauses. He doesn’t know what kind of animal this Chanyeol is. Several options run through his mind, and he vaguely remembers something on the forums about choosing which form the main character’s familiar takes. He seems to have four options, judging by the choices running through his head: Chanyeol could be a white tiger cub, a brightly coloured chicken, a cute little fox or a dog.

Shrugging, he makes the decision that Chanyeol takes the form of an adorable corgi, justifying that he’s always wanted a puppy, anyway.

 

_Chanyeol is a great familiar, but I can never find him! Sometimes, he waits for me outside class. Speaking of class, I’m going to be late! Maybe Chanyeol will meet me there…_

“Let’s go!” Jongin shouts excitedly. Taemin squawks in agreement. Baekhyun is getting really sick of his internal monologue. He can’t seem to turn it off, the narration manifesting in his head, unbidden.

Surprisingly, Jongin takes Baekhyun by the hand as they run towards what Baekhyun assumes to be his classroom. Or not so surprisingly, as Baekhyun is dreaming about a fucking _Boy’s Love_ game, and Jongin is one of the romanceable characters.

He’s cute, Baekhyun admits. If they met outside of a dream and in favourable circumstances, then Baekhyun would probably try and get his number. Jongin looks rather formless under his flowing robes, but he’s most likely hiding something, like abs or a big dick.

Baekhyun knows how these games go.

Madam Fox’s has such a familiar air about it. Whoever designed the buildings obviously tried to cash in on the nostalgic value of Hogwarts, combined with the familiarity of non-magical schooling. There are no moving staircases, just a labyrinth of hallways with the same sandstone bricks. Through ornate stained glass windows, Baekhyun can see a vast outdoor area and a forest bordering the grounds. Hopefully, his school lacks most of the danger that other magical institutions seem to face. Baekhyun isn’t looking forward to potential troll attacks or waking up with a werewolf sitting on his chest.

More sandstone bricks line the classroom walls, and Baekhyun is starting to sense a theme. Jongin pulls him through an ornate wooden door, moments before the sound of bells ring through the air. There must be a belltower as part of the school. Either that or magic. Probably magic.

“Just on time, Misters Byun and Kim.”

Minseok sits at a large, wooden desk situated at the front of the classroom. His hair is an emerald green, cropped close on the sides and matching the brilliant, shimmery hue of his robes. Minseok’s feet rest upon the desk’s surface, casual and confident. He’s so unlike the Minseok that Baekhyun knows that it’s shocking. Not once has Baekhyun seen his boss as anything other than soft and welcoming. This new Minseok is _sexy_ , dare he say it, and the whole thing has Baekhyun feeling a little hot under the collar.

 

_Professor Kim is a powerful wizard..._

Baekhyun shakes his head rapidly, trying to clear the narration from his mind. It earns him a concerned look from Jongin, who apparently shares a desk with Baekhyun. God, is there anything they don’t do together?

_... I’ve heard rumours about his magic, but he never shows the class. Some say he’s the strongest wizard in the world, I wonder what he’s doing as a high school teacher?_

“You okay?” Jongin whispers, nudging at Baekhyun’s side. Minseok begins his lecture, something about the correct ingredients to use in an invisibility potion, but Baekhyun tunes him out. Between Jongin and his internal narration, he’s too distracted to focus on magical cooking. “You’ve seemed out of it since this morning.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun whispers in reply, trying to keep his voice down. “I’m just feeling a little under the weather, is all.”

Jongin holds Baekhyun’s hand under the table, entwining their fingers and squeezing softly.

 

_Jongin is such a dear friend to me..._

Baekhyun sighs. His monologue doesn’t seem to be ending anytime soon.

_... He’s kind and wonderful, not to mention attractive. I know he’s focusing on school work, but sometimes I can’t believe he’s still single._

The room seems to still. Minseok’s lecture stops, his hand hovers motionless over his cauldron, the purple bubbles of the potion frozen mid-burst. Baekhyun looks around the class, and no one moves. Jongin looks like a photograph, staring down at Baekhyun with a fond look. He’s seen it before, the kind of expression Jongin wears; he’s a little bit enamoured, a tad expectant.

Parchment unfurls mid-air, two separate pieces, an invisible hand inking words along the surface:

 

_1\. I’m glad he’s not dating anyone, because it means he has more time for me.  
2\. I hope he finds someone, soon._

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, slightly in awe. “Am I supposed to choose?”

The parchment quivers midair in reply.

“Um,” he ponders for a moment. Option one is obviously the start of Jongin’s route, with option two sending him down a different path. He doesn’t really know any of the other characters, apart from Minseok. Baekhyun knows that the professor is one of the romance options, and he’s not quite ready to go along the path that ends with him fucking his boss. “I choose option one.”

The first piece of parchment glows, while the second bursts into flames. A tad overdramatic, Baekhyun thinks, as the room lurches back into motion.

Jongin smiles at him, running his thumb over the back of Baekhyun’s hand. Their R-Rated scene is going to be soft and loving, Baekhyun can tell. He also can’t wait.

(It’s been a while)

“Professor,” one of Baekhyun’s fellow students raises his hand. His hair is a vibrant red, and according to Anime Logic™, he’s another romanceable character. The bad boy, probably, or the asshole character, more likely, judging by the glare he sends Baekhyun’s way. “I thought familiars were compulsory for every class?”

“So they are, Mister Do,” Minseok replies.

“So why doesn’t Baekhyun have his?” The smug asshole has the audacity to smirk. Jongin’s grip on Baekhyun’s hand tightens.

 

_That’s Do Kyungsoo. He’s always mean to me, and I don’t know why. He’s the best student in my class, so it’s not like I’m a threat to him or anything._

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun spits. It’s probably not what he’s supposed to say, but whatever. Baekhyun’s dream, Baekhyun’s rules. “Chanyeol does what he likes.”

“He’s a _familiar_ ,” Kyungsoo drawls. Baekhyun hopes the real life version of Kyungsoo isn’t this awful, how he’s gone so long without a punch to the face is anyone’s guess. “He’s supposed to be with you at all times.”

“Chanyeol’s always been a little different,” says Jongin. He throws a protective arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, glaring in Kyungsoo’s direction.

“My little Jaehwan is a better familiar than Chanyeol will ever be,” Kyungsoo huffs. A tiny bear snoozes on his lap, lazily opening one eye at the sound of his name. Realising that there’s nothing of importance going on, he closes it once more, snuggling back into Kyungsoo’s lap. Jaehwan seems sweet, and how he’s the familiar of someone like Kyungsoo is anyone’s guess.

“Chanyeol could kick Jaehwan’s ass,” Jongin interjects. From his shoulder, Taemin hoots in agreement.

“Boys,” Minseok-- Professor Kim-- chides, “that’s enough.” There’s a brief flurry of movement around his sleeves, two hamsters crawling from the edge of the hems, scurrying along Minseok’s arms before perching themselves right on his shoulders. Four hamsters in total, four familiars.

 

_Woah! Professor Kim must be mad! His familiars only appear when his magic is surging..._

Baekhyun inwardly thanks his intrusive narrator.

“Your familiar is an extension of your magic,” Minseok says. He addresses the class, though his eyes linger on Baekhyun. “Without them, you will never reach your full potential.”

“It’s not like Baekhyun has any potential to begin with,” Kyungsoo mutters. Those around him laugh, and Jongin looks downright _murderous_.

“Mister Byun,” Minseok continues, “I expect your familiar to be in class with you,” his sentence is cut short by the ringing of the enchanted bell. Minseok sighs, “when we resume, that is.”

“C’mon,” Jongin gathers his things, taking Baekhyun by the hand. Kyungsoo glares at them, but Baekhyun’s starting to realise that his distaste isn’t exactly an uncommon thing. “Let’s go find your puppy.”

Baekhyun links his fingers with Jongin’s, ignoring Kyungsoo as they escape into the magical hallway.

\------

 

_When I lose Chanyeol, there are only three places he can be: bothering the enchanted kitchen, digging around his favourite tree in the forest, or asleep on my bed….”_

_“I think I saw your familiar near the kitchens,” a student matches Baekhyun and Jongin’s strides. Somehow, Baekhyun knows his name is _Yixing_ and that he’s a student from another class. His familiar is a deer, whose sheer size means that students part to let them through the crowded hallways. _

_“Thanks,” Baekhyun replies. Jongin tugs him forwards, ushering their group towards what Baekhyun assumes is the kitchen. “Wait,” he pauses, “how did you know I’m looking for him?”_

_“Telepath,” Yixing shrugs, “we kinda know everything.”_

_The room pauses._

_“Not this shit again,” Baekhyun groans as parchment unfurls into the air._

 

 

__1\. Yixing is so sweet and caring, I want to get to know him better!_  
2\. If Yixing is helping us, maybe we’ll find Chanyeol sooner!_

“I’m already on Jongin’s route,” Baekhyun deadpans. His right-hand remains caught in Jongin’s stationary grasp. “You know, in case you forgot?”

The parchment quivers, awaiting his reply.

“Option two, damn it,” he curses, “I’m on my way to banging the childhood best friend, telepath sex can come later.”

Baekhyun flinches as the parchment bursts into flames and the world resumes.

At least he knows the next path to take on his sexcapades.

“You two are really cute, by the way,” Yixing says, offhandedly. “I can hear what the students are thinking, and the general consensus is _finally_.”

“Oh, we’re not---”

“I mean it’s not official but---”

“I can hear your thoughts, too,” Yixing points out. He looks adorably smug. “Especially yours, Jongin.”

Baekhyun catches the way his cheeks flush in embarrassment. It’s cute, endearing. Baekhyun has half the mind to track down the _real_ Jongin, once he wakes up. He’s not really looking for a boyfriend, though he might reconsider if he finds someone as sweet as Jongin’s in-game persona.

“Aww,’ Baekhyun coos, “I bet his thoughts are adorable.”

“Not quite,” Yixing coughs, embarrassed. “But I’m sure you’ll find out, in time.”

“I can’t wait,” Baekhyun purrs. Yixing laughs, and Jongin flushes just a little brighter.

\------

Chanyeol bounces around the kitchen, stubby legs chasing various pots and pans as they hover through the air, preparing lunch for the students. In the world of video games, sentient objects with human-like features would probably be cute, animated in a way that adds to the _magic_ of the series.

In real life, or at least in Baekhyun’s dream, it’s downright horrifying. Knives aren’t meant to have eyeballs, and spoons with very human mouths should _not_ be tasting the broth as they cook.

“You! Get your familiar out of here!”

Chopping boards shouldn’t be capable of speech, either, and Baekhyun doubts he’ll ever be able to look at cooking utensils the same way.

“I know,” Baekhyun says, already rushing around, avoiding ladles and whisks as they complete their tasks around him. Chanyeol barks happily, darting through Baekhyun’s legs as he tries to get a hold of the mischievous pup.

He can tell why everyone calls his familiar a puppy-- while fully grown, he still has the energy and stamina of a dog half his age. Baekhyun tries his hardest to get Chanyeol under control, but he’s misconstrued the action as _play time_.

“What kind of wizard are you,” chastises a passing spoon, “you can’t even keep your familiar in check.”

“You’re a magic spoon,” Baekhyun mutters. It’s not a good comeback, but it’s the best he can do. Arguing with enchanted cookery isn’t something he does often, so he’s rather lacking in the insult department.

Chanyeol, while disobedient, is still a good familiar it seems. He hears Baekhyun’s quip and begins to laugh-- or as close to it as dogs can get-- short, staccato barks to indicate his amusement.

“At least you think I’m funny,” Baekhyun says, scooping the wriggling pup into his arms.

“He thinks you’re wonderful,” Yixing supplies, watching the spectacle from a distance. “Chanyeol loves you a lot.”

“Telepathy works on animals, too?” Jongin enquires, watching Yixing thoughtfully. Maybe he can use Yixing’s skills to find out why Taemin is always bringing dead mice into their dorm room.

“Nope,” Yixing smiles brightly, “you can just tell.”

Chanyeol has wonderful timing, punctuating Yixing’s comment with an affectionate lick to Baekhyun’s cheek.

\------

School is, well, school. Baekhyun’s done his time, and even magic school loses its appeal quite quickly. Learning magic still requires note taking and worst of all, _math_ (something Baekhyun has never been interested in, nor good at.)

Thankfully, his dream decides to skip over the boring parts. He remembers learning, he remembers Kyungsoo being a dick and Jongin helping him with his math problems, but he doesn’t feel like he was actually _there_.

It’s like the dream has fast forwarded through the boring parts, leaving him to experience only the most important parts of his day.

(Read: excessively flirting with Jongin).

Their school day ends with study in the library, and Baekhyun doesn’t study his books in the way he studies Jongin’s face. His hands spend more time holding Jongin’s than his pen, and it’s all so very reminiscent of a high school first love.

Baekhyun isn’t quite happy with that, however. He’s a grown ass man with a grown ass sex drive, and he needs Jongin’s pretty lips around his dick, ASAP. Judging by the narrative, their sexual tension has been around for years, so it’s not like they should wait or anything. Plus, it’s a dream. What’s the point in postponing the inevitable if it’s not real, anyway?

He brings a single finger to his mouth, playing with his bottom lip. Jongin’s grip tightens on his hand as Baekhyun licks along the tip, drawing it slightly into his mouth. He’s being a little too obscene, but Jongin’s reaction is completely worth it; he’s a blushing, stuttering mess, and Baekhyun can’t wait to _wreck_ him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” one of their classmates approaches their table, folded parchment in hand. A nightingale chirps sleepily on his shoulder. He’s not a romanceable character, not that Baekhyun is aware of. There are only four characters on the profile page, with a fifth hinted through the character biographies.

“Hey,” Jongin squeaks, pulling his hand from Baekhyun’s grip. Reluctantly, Baekhyun follows suit. withdrawing the finger from his mouth. “What’s up?”

“This is for you,” he hands the parchment to Jongin. “It’s not from me, just so you know.”

“Uh…” Jongin trails off, inspecting the parchment as it passes into his hands. “Thanks?”

“Who is it from?” Baekhyun asks, ever curious. Secret notes could be anything, but in a game with such romantic themes, he’s assuming it’s a love letter.

“No idea,” he shrugs. The movement jostles his familiar, whose wings flap in an attempt to stabilise. “I found it on my bed, along with a note telling me to hand it over.”

Jongin scans over the note, his eyes widening as he takes in the content.

“What does it say?” Baekhyun pushes. He’s been cockblocked by the note and its mysterious author, the least Jongin can do is share the contents.

“Congratulating us on our relationship,” Jongin says quietly, “then some stuff about being too late and some other stuff that doesn’t matter.”

“You’re dating now?” their classmate beams. His name isn’t mentioned, so he must be some sort of NPC. “I never saw that one coming.”

“Sarcasm?”

“Obviously.”

“I should get going,” he says, “leave you two alone.”

He leaves with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a swish of his coat, his familiar clinging to his shoulder and humming a pretty song to aide his journey.

“So,” Jongin says. He crumples the letter in his hand, depositing the discarded paper into his bag. “Um, before you were…”

“Pretending my finger was your dick?” Baekhyun supplies with a grin.

“Yeah,” Jongin laughs, blushing prettily. “Yeah, that.”

“Wanna see it for real?”

“God, yes.”

\------

Sharing a room with Jongin is ridiculously convenient, Baekhyun muses, as he’s pushed up against the sandstone wall of their dorm. Taemin screeches loudly from his perch, feathers ruffled in annoyance. He flies out the window, leaving them be. Chanyeol, as per usual, is off on his own, having disappeared from under the library table.

Jongin kisses like he’s never kissed anyone before. Sloppy, full of misplaced tongue, hands everywhere. He’s almost virginal in his actions, not quite knowing what to do or where he’s allowed to touch. But, Baekhyun supposes, Jongin’s character is most likely a virgin.

It’s exhilarating, reminiscent of the time Baekhyun lost his virginity back in high school. It’s hot, just how much Jongin wants him, the kind of desire Baekhyun has never experienced before.

“Fuck,” Jongin’s nails dig into Baekhyun’s hips, his voice cracking as he speaks. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Save the bad porn dialogue for when we’re fucking,” Baekhyun replies, breathing out a pleased sigh as Jongin attaches his lips to the side of his neck. There’s something about necking that gets him worked up, and the feeling of Jongin’s plush lips on sensitive skin is like heaven.

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” Jongin admits. Baekhyun battles with the ties on the front of Jongin’s robes, desperately trying to get them open.

“Tell me,” he says, tugging at the fastening knot. “Tell me everything.”

Jongin’s robes fall from his shoulders, and Baekhyun was _right_. His proportions are stunning; smooth skin and defined torso. He wants to cover every inch of it with his mouth.

Baekhyun falls to his knees, pulling Jongin’s underwear down with him. “C’mon,” he urges, “tell me.”

Call it narcissistic, but Baekhyun could totally get off to Jongin talking about his fantasies while Baekhyun sucks his dick. He won't, though, he still has to wreck Jongin, and Baekhyun’s blowjob skills, while great, are definitely not enough to achieve it.

“This,” Jongin manages to say, a second before Baekhyun’s lips wrap around his cock. He can’t deepthroat, but he makes up for it with other talents. Jongin’s thighs shake as Baekhyun sucks on the sensitive underside of the head.

“You wanna come in my mouth?” Baekhyun makes sure to look up at Jongin through his eyelashes, the tip of his cock resting on Baekhyun’s pouty lower lip. He knows from experience that the visual is _incredible_ , and judging by Jongin’s groan, he definitely appreciates it. Precome spills over onto Baekhyun’s lip, and he makes a show of the way he licks it off.

“I just want to come, honestly,” with a little prompting, Jongin’s hands find their way into Baekhyun’s hair. It’s cute how close he is from Baekhyun’s teasing alone.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun sucks a bruise into the skin of Jongin’s shaking thigh. “Jongin, can I finger you?”

The usual childhood friend route in Boys Love games end with the main character submitting to the intense, passionate dicking of a lifetime from his childhood friend, and honestly, it’s what Baekhyun was expecting when he first saw Jongin.

But now, with a trembling, blushing, in-awe Jongin yielding under his mouth and fingers, he can tell it’s going to be the other way around.

Baekhyun removes his robes, steps out of his underwear as Jongin makes his way towards the bed. He watches, eagerly, as Jongin spreads his legs, hands resting on his stomach, fingers twitching as they try not to wrap around his cock.

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun says softly as he moves to straddle Jongin’s hips.

“That’s my line,” Jongin jokes. And, Baekhyun supposes, it probably is. Something tells him that in-game Jongin groans the phrase into the main character’s neck as he comes. But he’s flipped the script a little, and somehow he doesn’t think that Jongin minds.

Baekhyun takes a little too much time fingering Jongin, but he looks so _pretty_ all blissed out and riding Baekhyun’s hand, little breathy sighs as his cock leaks onto his stomach. He looks even better when Baekhyun finally pushes in, mouth agape and fingernails digging into Baekhyun’s shoulder blades.

“Wow,” he breathes, wiggling his hips to feel the way Baekhyun’s cock shifts inside of him.

“My line,” Baekhyun reminds him.

Sex with Jongin is messy, sloppy, the stereotypical first time. He’s tight and feels _wonderful_ around Baekhyun’s cock, but he’s inexperienced-- legs cramping where they sit around Baekhyun’s hips. He’s cute, though, cute and responsive, virginal and sensitive. Jongin watches Baekhyun in awe, like he can’t quite believe what’s happening.

Baekhyun manoeuvres him onto his front, legs propped up and ass out, he can only imagine the way Jongin blushes.

“My pretty Jongin,” he coos, running a hand across Jongin’s ass. “Pretty boy with a pretty hole,” he pushes two fingers inside, watching the way his rim clings around Baekhyun’s knuckles. “I bet you look even prettier when you come.”

Jongin’s fingers tangle in the sheets as Baekhyun pushes back in. His hips meet the swell of Jongin’s ass with each thrust, and Baekhyun drapes himself along Jongin’s back so he can listen to the quiet gasps and choked groans.

He buries his face into the sheets as he comes, loud whine on his lips.

Of course, game logic dictates that orgasms are magical and require minimum effort on Baekhyun’s part, but he’s happy that his dick game is enough for the trembling boy beneath him.

Baekhyun pulls out, not wanting for Jongin to feel uncomfortable in his oversensitivity, but he’s got such a nice ass that courtesy flies out the door, with Baekhyun jerking himself quickly, breathing heavily as he comes right on Jongin’s gaping hole.

“You’re gross,” Jongin winces as he feels Baekhyun’s release dripping down his sac.

“You love it,” Baekhyun collapses on the bed next to him, pulling Jongin into his arms. He’s still so soft and pliant from his orgasm, and more than willing to indulge Baekhyun’s need for post-coital make outs.

“I love you,” Jongin mumbles, tightening his hold around Baekhyun’s waist. “So yeah, I guess I love all your weird sex habits.”

The admission takes Baekhyun off guard. To him, he’s known Jongin less than twenty-four hours, so dropping the ‘L’ word seems a little out of place. The main character of _Magic School: The Awakening_ has known Jongin since childhood, and that’s plenty of time to fall in love.

Baekhyun is _not_ the main character of a video game. He hasn’t been around Jongin long enough to fall so completely, not yet. If Jongin was a real person, he would probably find himself with a bit of a crush. But sadly, dreams and reality are two different things.

“Sleep well,” Baekhyun replies, instead. He’s drowsy, can feel himself falling asleep. A dream within a dream. His mind is surely a strange place, including things like sleeping in dreams that should just be about seducing hot video game characters.

He feels Jongin still in his arms. Parchment unfurls at the end of Baekhyun’s bed. His eyes droop as he succumbs to sleep, but he’s not quite sure he reads the parchment right before he begins to doze.

Surely, it can’t be right.

It can’t be.

 

 

E N D R O U T E: J O N G I N

B A D E N D

\------

**S T A R T R O U T E: K Y U N G S O O**

Baekhyun expects to wake up in his bed, his figurines and posters back in their rightful place, unopened snacks ready for consumption. He’s an adult, thank you very much, and if he wants to eat Doritos for breakfast, then he’s well within his rights to do so.

Someone licks at his face, bad breath and rough tongue. A small yip, claws on his cheek and _nope_ he’s still dreaming.

Either that, or he’s legitimately a character in a Boy’s Love game. Baekhyun snorts, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Hey Chanyeol,” he grumbles, pulling the familiar into his chest. Baekhyun hopes that his ever-absent familiar is a little more present with the new day and the new route. From what he’s read online, the familiar plays an important role in the plot, and that makes no sense if he’s never actually around.

“Get up.”

Darkness covers Baekhyun’s vision as his school robes land across his face. Jongin, presumably, is both awake and dressed, still having to be the one that reminds an unwilling Baekhyun about their morning classes.

“You look cute this morning,” Baekhyun coos, pulling the robes from his face before depositing Chanyeol onto the ground. How such a little dog managed to find his way onto the bed is anyone's guess, but Baekhyun’s willing to be the explanation is something to do with magic.

“Don’t be gross,” Jongin mutters, shooting a look in Baekhyun’s direction. “Flattery won’t get you out of detention if you’re late.”

“I mean, it _could_ ,” Baekhyun grins, “I bet Professor Kim likes having his ego stroked, among other things.”

A well-timed wiggle of his eyebrows, a disgusted look on Jongin’s face. Taemin hoots, as if in laughter, from his perch.

“The idea of you having sex is enough to make me feel ill,” Jongin says, “but the idea of you jerking off our teacher is way worse.”

Baekhyun has a hypothesis, and he needs to test it.

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” he says, memories of a boneless, blissed out Jongin still fresh in his mind.

“I’m flattered that you’re dreaming about me,” Jongin says, face schooled into a neutral expression. Baekhyun can tell he’s repressing some sort of full-bodied shudder, but doesn’t want to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of seeing him crack. “But can you keep your fantasies inside your head? I don’t wanna know about my dick in your ass.”

“Who says you were on top?” Baekhyun’s grin is salacious. “I totally fucked your twinky ass into the mattress.”

“Dude, gross,” Jongin finally releases his shudder. Baekhyun feels oddly triumphant. Taemin, again, hoots in amusement, with Chanyeol adding his own barking laughter as harmony.

“You’re awful,” Jongin mutters, “all of you.”

“C’mon bottom bitch,” Baekhyun says, pulling his robes over his head as he makes his way out of the dorm, Chanyeol at his heels. “Professor Kim will be on our asses if we’re late, and not in a fun way.”

“I don’t know why we’re friends,” Jongin mutters as he struggles to catch up.

“Years of forced co-habitation,” Baekhyun supplies, airily.

Blushing Jongin was cute, but this version is _fun_. Baekhyun already knows which version he prefers.

\------

Class is the same as the previous day, only with fewer arguments with Kyungsoo and more of Chanyeol napping at Baekhyun’s feet. He assumes that Yixing isn’t actually the next on his To-Fuck list, and Baekhyun is honestly quite disappointed.

Kyungsoo still glares, but he’s lacking his usual smart comments. Unless he whispers them to his sleeping familiar, but it’s not so much of an issue if Baekhyun can’t hear him. Let the salty little shit say what he wants, Baekhyun’s having too much fun teasing Jongin with thinly veiled innuendo.

“Mmm, yes, Jongin,” he whispers, “wrap your hand around that hard shaft.”

Jongin’s fingers tighten around his pen.

“Fuck you,” he hisses. He’s smiling, however, so Baekhyun knows his teasing hasn’t yet crossed a line.

“I’d rather be fucking _you_ ,” Baekhyun supplies. He’s met with an elbow to his kidney in response.

“Boys,” Minseok calls out, frowning as Baekhyun and Jongin try not to break out into a scuffle in the middle of class. “Is there anything you need to share with the class?”

“No sir,” they reply in unison, laughter hidden behind their hands.

“You’re well on your way to detention,” Minseok points out, “so be on your best behaviour.”

“I will sir,” Jongin starts. There’s a look of mischief in his eyes. That can’t be a good thing. “But I think Baekhyun is in need of some _punishment_ ,” he smirks, and the rest of the class laughs. “In fact, I think he’d enjoy it.”

Two can play at Baekhyun’s game, and evidently, Jongin is winning.

“That’s enough now, boys,” Minseok chastises. “And as for you two, detention,” he points at Jongin and Baekhyun. “But give me time, I need to think of a suitable activity for the both of you.”

Jongin groans, and the class laughs again. From the corner of his eye, Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo staring. Their eyes make contact before Kyungsoo looks away, stroking the ears of his familiar and muttering to himself.

Weird.

\------

The school grounds are stunning, more reminiscent of a Beatrix Potter story than Hogwarts as Baekhyun originally assumed. With such picturesque weather, Jongin decides that lunch should be spent outside, the two of them grabbing sandwiches from the kitchen and escaping to the grounds before Chanyeol gets too distracted by the crockery.

Without the sexual tension, friendship with Jongin comes easily. They sit close, but not too close, a comfortable distance apart as they joke over ham on rye. He still has the intention of seeking out real-life Jongin, this time because his friendship is such a joy that Baekhyun’s going to miss it when he wakes up.

Chanyeol and Taemin play a game of tag amongst the garden beds, something they’ll surely be reprimanded for if a teacher were to see. But, as Jongin points out, they’re already scheduled for detention with their professor, and whatever he has in store for them will surely be worse by comparison.

“Jaehwan, no!” A blur of black, followed by a slightly bigger blur of black. Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo’s bear familiar comes barrelling towards where Chanyeol and Taemin are playing, followed by his distressed wizard. “At least ask before you join in!”

That surprises Baekhyun, who was expecting another quip at his “useless” familiar.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo calls out, trying to wrestle his tiny bear companion away from the flowers. “Sorry, he really likes playing tag.”

“Let him play,” Jongin replies with a shrug. “Maybe he’ll give Chanyeol a chance at winning, for once.”

He’s not wrong. With the power of flight on his side, along with Chanyeol’s tiny legs, the game is awfully one-sided. Not that Chanyeol seems to mind, his tail constantly wagging accompanied by gleeful barks.

“You sure?” Kyungsoo looks a little wary. “He’s not intruding?”

“Nah,” Baekhyun replies. “Let him have fun with the others.”

Kyungsoo nods, gently replacing his familiar on the ground. Jaehwan runs to where Chanyeol is sitting, and the two quickly lapse into a playful wrestling match, with Taemin’s hoots urging them on from a nearby tree.

Settling himself to a secluded patch of grass, Kyungsoo pulls his own sandwich from his bag, along with his books. Studious almost to a fault, Baekhyun should have expected that Kyungsoo’s the type to do his homework at lunch time.

 

_We don’t get along, but I do admire Kyungsoo. He’s really smart and hardworking...._

“Not again,” Baekhyun mutters to himself. The telltale pause before two pieces of parchment appears in the air.

_1\. Actually, he’s kinda cute, now that I think about it….  
2\. But that doesn’t mean we’re ever going to be friends_

“Fuck it,” Baekhyun sighs, “let’s go with one, see what nerd boy can do.”

Satisfied with his response, the parchment disintegrates in fiery glory.

“Hey!” Jongin calls out as time re-starts, “you’re allowed to sit with us, you know?”

“You hate me,” Kyungsoo deadpans. He doesn’t look at them, focusing his attention onto his textbook instead. “Why would I sit with you?”

“You hate _us_ ,” Baekhyun points out, “you started it all, we just responded in kind.”

Kyungsoo pauses. “You really want me to sit with you?” He asks, hands hovering over his homework. He seems ready to pack his things up, relocate if given the word.

“Sure,” Jongin shrugs, “we got off on the wrong foot, I think.”

“Plus,” Baekhyun adds, “I think our familiars are friends.”

He points to where Chanyeol and Jaehwan pin a disgruntled Taemin to the ground, smothering him with affection and grooming his feathers.

“So it seems.”

He grins and Baekhyun is taken aback. The grumpy look doesn’t suit him, not at all. Kyungsoo looks so much cuter when he smiles.

\------

 

_I’ve always been in the same class as Kyungsoo, but I’ve never really taken notice of him. I mean, he’s always making fun of me and Chanyeol, but it has never occurred to me that there’s something… more to him… of course Jongin---_

Baekhyun shakes his head, willing the narration away. The mental equivalent of pressing the _skip_ button, what was once something sure to be a useless block of text fades back into Baekhyun’s mind.

He doesn’t need his dream, or the game, telling him things he’s already experiencing for himself.

Kyungsoo, as it turns out, isn’t who Baekhyun thought he was. Less Draco Malfoy, more Ginny Weasley, in the Harry Potter scheme of things. He’s still snarky, but his jabs hold a lot less venom and are often punctuated with a laugh.

Jongin takes to him rather quickly. Too quickly. A few days in and Baekhyun’s looming fear over his detention with Professor Kim turns into jealousy over Jongin’s friendship with Kyungsoo. He has no right to be upset about a fictional relationship, but he’s prompted into envy by the parchment in his head.

“I’m glad we’re friends,” Kyungsoo admits one day. He smiles, and Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat.

Oh dear.

“What about your other friends?” Jongin asks, “not that we don’t like having you around, but they must miss you.”

“I didn’t have any,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “And neither did Jaehwan.”

“Well, you have us now,” Jongin loops an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pulling him into his side.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, soft and fond. “Yeah, I do.”

\------

Crushes aren’t Baekhyun’s _thing_ , but when the aspects of his life not involving Kyungsoo become a fast forwarded blur, he’s bound to develop one. He’s missed out on some prime Jongin Torture Time, as well as the bulk of his magical education.

All that remains is Kyungsoo’s smile, Kyungsoo’s jokes and the way Kyungsoo breaks out of his shell around Baekhyun. At first sight, he’s just as sweet and lovely as Jongin was. But there’s little moments here and there where Kyungsoo exudes such a cool, masculine charm that Baekhyun finds himself a little hot around the collar.

“Help,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s fur, “I think I really like him.”

Chanyeol, in his infinite dog wisdom, responds with a bark.

“You’re right,” Baekhyun says, burying his face in Chanyeol’s neck. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it that way.”

Having a pet is wonderful, and Baekhyun already has plans on buying some sort of dog once he wakes up. Apartment rules be damned, he’s going to miss Chanyeol’s antics and his semi-constant presence.

“You two are really cute,” Kyungsoo says. What he’s doing in Baekhyun’s room, especially without Jaehwan in toe, is anyone’s guess.

“Chanyeol brings up the collective cuteness of any room he’s in,” Baekhyun replies, Very Seriously. “It’s part of the corgi charm.”

“I think it’s the butt,” Kyungsoo says. It’s the first time Baekhyun’s ever seen him without his familiar. He makes himself at home on Baekhyun’s bed, lying down next to him and offering a hand for Chanyeol to sniff.

Satisfied with whatever he finds, Chanyeol rubs the top of his head against Kyungsoo’s outstretched fingers, searching for pats.

“Me or him?” Baekhyun can’t help but ask. He says things like this all the time, usually a part of his never ending quest to make Jongin uncomfortable. It’s the first time he’s directed such a question at Kyungsoo, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about Kyungsoo’s answer.

“Both of you,” Kyungsoo replies, “though I’m a little more interested in yours.”

“That’s surprising,” Baekhyun hums, closing his eyes. “I can usually tell when people are checking me out, but you must be more subtle than everyone else.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. Baekhyun peeks through squinted eyelids to see why, and he’s met with the familiar sight of a paused room and fluttering parchment.

“You want me to make a decision _now?_ ” Baekhyun groans, “empty room, cute guy, what makes you think I’m gonna say no?”

The parchment rustles harder.

“Fine,” he sits up, focusing his attention on the options. “What are my choices, then?”

 

_1\. I shouldn’t be doing this…  
2\. Could this mean… Does Kyungsoo like me, too?_

“Option two,” Baekhyun says pointedly, “let me fuck the nerd.”

The parchment doesn’t disappear like he thinks it will, the options fading back into the paper, invisible pen inking a new phrase along the surface.

 

_Are you sure?_

“Yes I’m sure,” Baekhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes.

The parchment shakes once, twice, before erupting into flames, this time a little brighter than usual, the flames a little bigger. It’s almost as if the game is mad at him for some reason.

Baekhyun only realises that time has resumed when he feels a hand on his thigh, a little too high to be friendly. Kyungsoo has nice fingers, Baekhyun notices, long and versatile. They would surely feel wonderful on him, in him, however Kyungsoo chooses to use them.

“Originally,” Kyungsoo starts, fingers creeping along the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh. “Originally, I thought I was jealous of your friendship with Jongin.”

“Loner who envies the main character’s friendships,” Baekhyun struggles to control his breathing as Kyungsoo’s hand edges closer to his crotch. “Seems cliche enough.”

“But then, when we started to hang out I realised,” Kyungsoo’s thumb lingers on the junction of his inner thigh. “I figured out that I didn’t want your _friendship_ ,” a bold hand comes to cup his crotch. Baekhyun hisses. “I wanted _you_.”

“I feel like this is the point where I spout some awful dialogue and we fuck?” Baekhyun counters. His hand slips beneath Kyungsoo’s robe, coming to palm along Kyungsoo’s length. He’s hard already, another case of pent up desire and longing.

“Skip the semantics,” Kyungsoo groans, thrusting lightly into Baekhyun’s hand.

Kyungsoo doesn’t kiss like Jongin, and Baekhyun really isn’t sure which style he prefers. Where Jongin was eager, Kyungsoo is cautious; he palms Baekhyun through his robes as he licks into his mouth.

Chanyeol barks, a thud, and the scratch of claws on hardwood floors. He’s decided to give them some space, if the noise is anything to go by. Baekhyun ignores it, kneading at Kyungsoo’s cock as their kiss deepens.

The door slams, signifying Chanyeol’s exit. How a corgi is capable of opening doors, Baekhyun will never know. It must be a magic thing, though there’s nothing quite as magical as making out with Kyungsoo.

“I can’t...” A voice from the door. Jongin’s sentence trails off and Kyungsoo pulls away from Baekhyun in shock. Jongin stands at the entryway to their room and he looks like he’s about to cry; hurt and in disbelief. Baekhyun wonders if his character will always be in love with Baekhyun, no matter what route he takes. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me.”

“Jongin,” Baekhyun starts. Jongin cuts him off, holding his palm in the air as an indication for Baekhyun to stop talking.

“You knew how I felt,” he says. Kyungsoo stays silent beside him, scrambling for robes in an attempt to cover himself. “Yet you still did this.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says, honestly. This must be what the parchment was talking about. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You _knew_ I was in love with him,” Jongin says quietly. Kyungsoo gasps. “I’ve been in love with him since we started school, and you knew that.”

Baekhyun feels like he’s missing something important.

Baekhyun _is_ missing something important.

Since when has Jongin been in love with Kyungsoo---

The parchment. The information Baekhyun so callously dismissed. Information he thought he never needed to know. It’s punishment for being so careless, he decides, before reasoning that he would have taken Kyungsoo’s path again, Jongin’s feelings be damned.

It’s a game, and this is just one of the routes to take. Idly, he wonders what would have happened if he _didn’t_ accept Kyungsoo’s advances.

“You don’t look sorry,” Baekhyun notices that Jongin has Chanyeol in his arms. The traitor must have alerted Jongin as to exactly what was transpiring in their room. Cockblock. Maybe Baekhyun doesn’t want a dog, after all.

“I am,” Baekhyun says, “really, I am.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo adds, fiddling with his robes. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah,” Jongin scoffs. He doesn’t look at them. “Well, now you do.”

He takes Chanyeol with him as he leaves, strides long and hasty. Jongin seems to want to put as much distance between himself and the situation as possible, and Baekhyun honestly doesn’t blame him.

“That ruined the mood,” Baekhyun sighs. He collapses back onto his bed with a sigh.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun’s vision starts to fade, black spots around the edges bleeding together as the scene finally ends. He’s sleeping, or something like it. As he dreams, he swears he can see parchment.

 

 

E N D R O U T E: K Y U N G S O O

B A D E N D

\------

**S T A R T R O U T E: M I N S E O K**

The first thing Baekhyun notices is the feeling of a tongue on his face. The second being the accompanying stench of dog breath.

“Do dogs need toothbrushes?” Baekhyun mutters to himself. He makes a mental note to Google it, when he’s finally back to both reality and glorious Wi-Fi connection.

“Fuck, dude, I don’t know,” comes Jongin’s voice from the other bed. Baekhyun’s up before Jongin, something he’s come to understand as a rarity. “Ask Professor Cha, I’m pretty sure his familiar is a dog.”

Right. Professor Cha. The potions teacher whose familiar is a Saint Bernard with an overactive tail. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, his experiences in potion class are obsolete in regards to plot, so he’s never actually experienced one.

“I’ll ask him.”

“You do that.”

Jongin tosses and turns in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. The sun has barely risen, the orange glow of a sunrise still lingering out the window.

“We good?” He asks quietly. Baekhyun has to know. Making out with your best friend’s crush is a bit of a dick move, he knows that. He wants to see if Jongin is still upset, even on the new route.

“No,” he says, and Baekhyun’s stomach sinks. “We spent all last night talking, and you decided to wake me up early. We’re not good.”

“What did we talk about?” He yawns, pulling Chanyeol from his face to a more comfortable position on his chest. Baekhyun scratches at the ears of his familiar as his eyes begin to droop.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin is too sleepy to joke about Baekhyun’s awful memory, it seems. “Gonna… ask him out…”

Jongin yawns, more rustling, then silence. He must be asleep.

A route re-set must negate anything negative that happened previously. Or something like that. This must be what happens if Baekhyun rejects Kyungsoo’s advances, he starts scheming to set his two friends up.

They’re based on real people, and Baekhyun wonders if they’re together in real life, too.

\------

“You’re late,” Minseok deadpans. Jongin pales, and Baekhyun tries not to laugh. It’s hard to take him seriously, especially when real life Minseok coos over cat videos when he’s supposed to be working.

After their late night gossip session, Jongin and Baekhyun overslept, meaning they’re nearly an hour late for class. Jongin has been stressing the whole journey from their room to class, Baekhyun following behind with slow steps and a mocking smile.

“Sorry, sir,” they respond. Baekhyun is a little less apologetic than Jongin, hiding his grin behind his hand.

“Your detention will be tonight,” Minseok continues. The class offers a chorus of mocking _oooo_ ’s. Typical teenagers. “Jongin, you’re to help Professor Cha clean cauldrons, please report to his room at seven sharp.”

“Yes, sir,” Jongin mutters, making his way towards his seat.

“And what to do with _you_ ,” Minseok muses, eyeing Baekhyun in interest. He’s got a feeling who the next romanceable character is, if the dark look Minseok gives him is any indication. His hamsters peer at Baekhyun from the hem of his robe, interested in just who or what is causing the magical surge of their wizard.

“I mean, I have a few ideas,” Baekhyun punctuates his sentence with a bitten lip and an appreciative glance towards Minseok’s biceps. From the corner of his eye, he can see the horrified look on Jongin’s face, and the following face palm.

“My office, seven sharp,” Minseok says, his tone stern. “And I’d tell you to leave your familiar behind, but he’s missing in action today, it seems.”

“He’s very naughty,” Baekhyun offers over his shoulder, weaving his way through the desks. “But, then again, so am I.”

“I can’t believe you,” Jongin hisses as Baekhyun sits down. “Stop flirting with the teacher.”

“You should focus on your own love life,” Baekhyun mutters, discreetly motioning towards Kyungsoo. He’s staring at Jongin, a little dreamily, a soft smile on his face as he absentmindedly pets Jaehwan’s fur.

Jongin flushes dark red.

\------

 

_I’ve never had detention before---_

Baekhyun scoffs. God bless the innocent main character. Real Life Baekhyun spent more time in detention than out, though mostly for sleeping in class than any other wrongdoings.

_I hope Professor Kim isn’t too hard on me._

“Nope,” Baekhyun says to his internal narration. “Hard and on me is exactly what I’m expecting from this.”

_He’s so mysterious. Maybe I can learn something from him during my detention?_

“I want to learn about his dick,” he continues to contradict the narration. “Everything I can. A thorough introduction to Minseok Dick, followed by the advanced course in Dickology.”

_To be honest…._

“Oh boy,” Baekhyun rubs his hands together as the narration trails off. Just as expected, two pieces of parchment appear in the air.

_1\. I’m considering becoming a teacher, too! Maybe I should talk to him about my future?  
2\. I find him really handsome. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help it…_

“Two,” Baekhyun deadpans, “look, you know me well enough by now. I want to ride the bone train. Give me that D. I’m going to fuck the teacher, and don’t you _dare_ cockblock me this time.”

The sight of parchment on fire is starting to get a little boring. It’s less dramatic and more overdramatic by this point. Baekhyun skips his way down the hallway before they’ve even disintegrated, over eager and rather excited.

Wait.

If Minseok is in the game, it must mean that the creator knows his boss. Either that, or seeing his name on the character profile has caused Baekhyun’s mind to supply his boss’ image for the dream version of the game.

It should bother him with how much he _wants_ to fuck Dream Minseok. It should, but it doesn’t. Baekhyun knows his boss is hot as fuck, and it’s prolonged exposure that’s eaten away at what little thirst he experiences.

Plus, he’s _dreaming_. What’s a little sex dream or two between friends? Maybe he can mock Minseok with it when he wakes up.

He tries not to look too giddy as he walks into Minseok’s office.

(He fails miserably)

\------

Baekhyun pants, groans. His back aches, the floor digging into his knees as he’s pushed forwards and backwards along the wood.

Scrubbing floors is exhausting work, he finds, as Minseok hands him a bucket and brush the moment he breaches the threshold.

“You’re going to clean my office,” he says with a smirk. A sexy smirk. A sexy smirk that promises for a sexy reward once Baekhyun is done. “I want it spotless.”

Baekhyun really hates cleaning, but he’s putting on a little bit of a show. Two can play at The Sexy Tease Game, and he’s certain he’s better at it than Minseok, both real and fictional.

He arches his back, pushes his ass out and spreads his legs. His hips roll as he drags the brush along the soapy ground, making sure to pant and bite his lip as he does so.

“It’s unlike you to be so submissive,” Minseok remarks offhandedly. He watches from his desk as Baekhyun works, legs resting on the wooden surface and ankles crossed.

“What can I say,” Baekhyun sits up on his knees, pushing a soapy hand through his hair. “I’m versatile.”

“You could use that versatility to become a great wizard,” Minseok hums, “if only you applied yourself.”

“I prefer a rewards based system of learning,” Baekhyun grins, “if you know what I mean.”

Minseok sighs.

“If I fuck you,” he starts, holding up a finger to silence Baekhyun before he speaks. “And that’s an _if_ ,” Minseok looks torn, troubled. Someone experiencing an extreme moral dilemma. “Would you behave in class?”

“I would be _such_ a good boy for you,” Baekhyun purrs, “both in class and out.”

“Fine,” Minseok concedes, “robes off, Mister Byun, if you please.”

Baekhyun has never undressed so quickly in his life. He stands, naked and unashamed in front of his teacher slash boss. Maybe real life Minseok will be up for a repeat performance? Baekhyun’s productivity might increase if he’s getting some on the regular.

“Now you decide to behave,” Minseok mutters, standing and making his way towards Baekhyun.

“Would you have preferred a strip tease?” Baekhyun questions, observing Minseok with fake coyness. “Because I can put my clothes back on and try again.”

“Quiet,” Minseok sheds his outer robe, leaving him wearing nothing but his customary leather pants. His shirtless form is as wonderful as Baekhyun had imagined. “Bend over the desk.”

Baekhyun obeys without question. He makes sure to position his feet so that his ass is propped up and displayed nicely. It’s one of his greatest assets, the others being the rest of him. Baekhyun’s a catch and he knows it. Judging by Minseok’s appreciative touch, he thinks so too.

His hands roam Baekhyun’s form, teasing and exploring. Minseok drapes himself across Baekhyun’s back, mouthing at his neck as his fingertips run along Baekhyun’s hipbones. The leather of his pants drag along the skin of his ass, and Baekhyun can feel the way Minseok’s cock hardens.

Slick fingers run across his rim. Where the lube came from, he has no idea. Like with Jongin, it just seems to be _there_ , with no explanation of how or why. Video game logic is wonderfully convenient when it wants to be, and Baekhyun comes to appreciate it as Minseok slides two fingers into his hole.

“I like you more like this,” he comments, offhandedly. A third magically lubed finger joins the first two, and Baekhyun cries out.

“Then you’re going to _love_ me when we’re fucking,” Baekhyun bites his lip, casts a glance over his shoulder.

“I expected more of a protest from you, honestly,” Minseok admits. His fingers slide free. The rustling of leather pants, the sound of a zip. “Didn’t think you’d bend over so easily.”

“I enjoy fucking, and I enjoy getting fucked,” Baekhyun sighs as Minseok teases his hole with the tip of his cock. “I don’t mind how I get some, as long as I’m getting it.”

“Good to know.”

“Maybe I can fuck you, next time?”

“There will be no next time,” Minseok says. He pushes in, and Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat.

Baekhyun normally enjoys a little more foreplay. Some kissing would have been nice. Minseok’s cock feels wonderful inside him, and Baekhyun wishes he knew how it felt under his hands and tongue. But, all things considering, he has no right to complain.

Minseok fucks him _hard_ , the kind of hate sex he’s always dreamed of. The desk shifts along the floor with each thrust, making scuff marks that he hopes Minseok will make him clean up once they’re done. He’s already said no to a round two, but Baekhyun wants to polish scuff marks from wood with Minseok’s come dripping from his ass.

He finds himself incapable of speaking, mouth open and drooling as Minseok’s hips push against his ass. There’s no teasing, no changing of pace, just Minseok’s strong, intense thrusts. Each push of his hips has Baekhyun’s cock sliding against the wood, just enough friction to have him crying out, but not quite enough to get him off.

“I like you better like this,” Minseok punctuates his sentence with a lick up the side of Baekhyun’s neck. “Such a good boy.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun gasps, his fingers curling against wood. The desk is too big for him to hold the other side, and his fingers slide as he tries to get a grip on something solid.

“Are you gonna behave now, Baekhyun?” Minseok picks up his pace, something Baekhyun didn’t think possible. His hips are going to bruise, pushed against the wood with each thrust.

“Yes,” he repeats. The combination of the pain in his hips and the feeling of Minseok inside him has him right on the edge. A few more thrusts and he’ll spiral, video game logic helping his ability to come untouched.

Minseok groans in his ear, hips stuttering. He’s as close as Baekhyun is, judging by his movements. One last thrust has Baekhyun coming with a cry, the tightening of his walls drawing Minseok over the edge as well. Baekhyun can feel himself being filled, notices the way Minseok’s come starts to drip as his cock is pulled free.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun collapses on the desk, arms weak. “That was incredible.”

“One time,” Minseok has already started to collect himself, cock tucked back into his pants. “That’s all I promised.”

“I mean, one time could be a two-part event,” Baekhyun says. He knows he looks good like this, fucked out and hole gaping slightly. “If you wanted?”

“One time,” he reaffirms, “clean up and head out. I think you’ve learnt your lesson.”

“Have I?” Baekhyun replies, though he obeys, pulling his robes on and hoping that they don’t stain.

“You could be expelled and I could be fired,” he says, moving his desk to its original position. “So I hope you understand why we don’t talk about this.”

“Right,” Baekhyun swallows. He was serious about the second round. Minseok’s muscles look amazing as they push his desk around. Maybe he’d let Baekhyun top this time, show him how _versatile_ he can really be.

No more conversation is offered, and Baekhyun opens the classroom door, only to be met with darkness.

Parchment unfurls in the air where the hallway should be.

 

 

E N D R O U T E: M I N S E O K

B A D E N D

\------

**I N T E R L U D E:**

_Familiars find their wizards for a lot of reasons. Sometimes it's to save the wizard, sometimes it’s to save themselves. I don’t know why, or how Chanyeol found me, because I woke up one morning, and he was just there…_

For someone so important to Baekhyun’s character, Chanyeol is more of a side character than a main one. The game, or Baekhyun’s dream, rights the wrongs by way of a montage.

Chanyeol has been by Baekhyun’s side since he was a child, appearing at his front door as a puppy. He remembers being so drawn to him, knowing his name as if on instinct. The first time Baekhyun scratches at Chanyeol’s ears, a powerful surge of magic surrounds them both-- the symbol of bonding between wizard and familiar.

His mother-- not Baekhyun’s actual mother, but a woman straight out of a stock image-- is so happy. Chanyeol is welcomed into the family with cuddles and food, immediately loved like another child.

Chanyeol looks happy, but dogs always look happy and Baekhyun wonders if he’s attaching too much human emotion to an animal. But then Baekhyun is bombarded with images of Chanyeol with other people, then Chanyeol with himself. There is something about Baekhyun that makes Chanyeol happier than anyone else. It may be a familiar thing, but he’s never seen familiars acting the way Chanyeol does.

They grow up together. Chanyeol ages at the same rate that Baekhyun does, only really leaving the puppy stage as Baekhyun enters his teens. It’s probably the same kind of magic that keeps Jaehwan as a cub, rather than a fully grown bear. It’s probably the same kind of magic that drew Chanyeol to Baekhyun in the first place.

His magical education is filled with memories of Chanyeol; Baekhyun knows he performs better magic with Chanyeol by his side, but the montage just proves it. A scratch of puppy ears and Baekhyun’s spells power up. He watches him levitate the happy, barking pup around the room, he himself laughing in joy at a spell conquered.

In his memories, Jongin tries the same thing with Taemin, but fails. The others in their classroom meet similar fates, even Kyungsoo unable to keep Jaehwan off the ground for more than a few seconds.

Minseok watches from his desk with an unreadable look.

\------

 

**S T A R T R O U T E: Y I X I N G**

Everyone seems to forget the events of former routes once they’re completed. As far as everyone is concerned, Baekhyun helped Jongin clean cauldrons with Professor Cha and his overzealous Saint Bernard. He wakes up with robes hems soiled with cauldron gunk and Jongin recounting tales of their awful punishment.

“Baekhyun, see me for a moment?” Minseok says as the class shuffles to leave. “We have a few things to discuss.”

Baekhyun’s classmates cackle at his misfortune, Jongin and Kyungsoo offering worried looks over their shoulders as they’re ushered out with the rest of the class.

“Is this about last night?” He asks as the room clears. He could have put a spell on Jongin to make him _think_ Baekhyun helped, his robes dirtied and stained by something not quite from a cauldron.

“Professor Cha had no complaints about your work,” Minseok replies, “if he’s happy then so am I.”

He’s either playing ignorant or nothing happened. Either way, Baekhyun can deal with it.

“Your grades, on the other hand,” Minseok continues, trailing off. He seems disappointed, somehow. “They need a lot of work if you’re going to pass your upcoming exams.”

“Who are my tutor options?” Baekhyun knows where this is going. Another cliche, another route.

“Yixing is your only choice,” Minseok says, “Normally I’d suggest Kyungsoo, but considering your friendship, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Kyungsoo wouldn’t let friendship get in the way of a tutoring session, Baekhyun knows this. But his route has passed, and it’s time to pick a new one.

As if prompted, the all too familiar parchment appears mid-air.

_1\. Isn’t Yixing a telepath? He’ll know why I’m getting the wrong answers!  
2\. Why can’t I pick Kyungsoo?_

“Yixing,” Baekhyun replies, pointing to his chosen piece of parchment. “Gimme the telepath.”

“Wonderful choice,” Minseok replies as the world spins back into motion. “I’ll let him know.”

\------

Jongin is, predictably, merciless with his torment. He laughs loudly over his lunch as Baekhyun relays the information, the sound loud enough to startle their playing familiars.

“I’m tutoring _you_ ,” Kyungsoo reminds him. Jongin’s laughter stops abruptly. “So you have no room to talk.”

“How much studying do you actually get done, though,” Baekhyun asks, watching Chanyeol as he chases the other familiars, as fast as his tiny legs can take him. “I mean, with all the sexual tension between you two, I thought something would have happened by now.”

He’s not blind. And the parchment in his head tells him things he needs to notice, like the way Kyungsoo’s gaze lingers on Jongin’s collarbones, or the way their hands brush when they’re walking side by side. It’s a far cuter first love than Jongin and Baekhyun, if he’s honest, and maybe it was intentional. Jongin and Kyungsoo are based off real people, after all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin mutters. Kyungsoo looks on with wide eyes. Cute, he hasn’t noticed Jongin’s longing stares in his direction.

“We just study,” he says, “that’s all we do.”

“Maybe you should try studying something different next time, you know?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. “Like the effects of Jongin’s mouth on your dick---”

A shout of his name cuts Baekhyun off, distracting his friends from his comment. Yixing and his familiar cross the grounds, waving as they come. Well, Yixing waves. His familiar wanders in the direction of the other familiars, another game changer in their already intense tag session.

“Hi,” Yixing smiles, “I knew you’d be here.”

“You’re a telepath,” they all deadpan. It seems to be a common line.

“Not all my knowledge comes from reading minds,” Yixing laughs, “only some of it.”

“You were looking for me?” Baekhyun asks, “about the tutoring, right?”

“Right,” he nods. “I’ll see you after class in the library. Bring Chanyeol, I think he’s planning to harass the crockery again.”

“How do you--” Baekhyun starts. Right, Telepath. “Wait, I thought we were going to hang out?” Baekhyun addresses Kyungsoo and Jongin, “Unless…”

“Yes,” Yixing coughs, blushing slightly. “Kyungsoo is planning another study session and Jongin is planning something else entirely.”

“ ‘atta boy!” Baekhyun tackles Jongin into a headlock, ignoring his friend’s cries of protest. “Get that dick!”

“Yes,” Yixing says, looking pointedly at Kyungsoo. “Maybe you should _study_ in your room instead.”

“I won’t wait up,” Baekhyun places a hand over his heart. “I’m so proud of you.”

\------

Yixing is hot. Baekhyun realises this quite quickly. Yixing notices as well, telepath skills coming in handy and picking up on every impure thought that crosses Baekhyun’s mind.

He does absolutely nothing to help, shedding his robes and sitting in casual clothes as they study. Yixing has a _wonderful_ body and Baekhyun has no trouble openly appreciating it. Keeping his body language neutral, he makes sure to mentally voice his desire as loudly as possible, in hopes Yixing can hear it.

“Inappropriate,” Yixing chides, after a particular fantasy involving Yixing and creative uses of rulers. “But appealing, thanks for that.”

“Kinky,” Baekhyun snickers. His next fantasy includes Yixing face down and ass up on a bed, with Baekhyun’s tongue in rather interesting places.

“Jesus,” Yixing wheezes, coughing slightly as he chokes on his own saliva. “Baekhyun, you can’t do this to me.”

“I could if you like,” Baekhyun replies airily, “anything in my head is up for both discussion and practical application.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yixing mutters, “as I’m sure you will too.”

Baekhyun imagines himself choking on Yixing’s cock.

Yixing outright groans.

\------

Instructions are only fun to follow if they’re beneficial, Baekhyun reasons. So when Yixing tells him to leave Chanyeol behind for their next study session, he’s quick to comply.

Baekhyun doesn’t have to be a telepath to know what it means, or what Yixing has planned. Especially when he’s told to visit Yixing’s bedroom instead of their usual table in the library.

“It’s not what you think,” Yixing says pointedly, after reading Baekhyun’s rather inappropriate thoughts. “Well, not really.”

“Mysterious,” Baekhyun croons, “intriguing, fascinating. I like a man with a little bit of secrecy about him.”

Yixing sighs. “You’re wonderful at practical elements, though your theory needs some work.”

“You’re a very distracting tutor,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I would probably be better at school work if you weren’t so…” He trails off, pointedly looking Yixing up and down. “Hot.”

“My room, after dinner,” Yixing pats Baekhyun on the shoulder as he passes. “Don’t be late.”

\------

 

_Yixing is such a helpful classmate. Everyone knows he’ll go out of his way to make sure his friends are happy. We’re so lucky to have someone like this at our school..._

Baekhyun tries to follow the words on the page in front of him, but it’s just so hard. Yixing is right when he says that Baekhyun’s practical abilities are better than his theoretical ones, but it’s not like he’s _actually_ a wizard.

Besides, it’s difficult to concentrate with Yixing’s mouth around his cock. A reward of sorts, Yixing keeps him on edge while he works; speeding up when Baekhyun gets an answer right and slowing down when he’s wrong. He’ll be allowed to come when he’s finished his homework with all correct answers.

“No,” Yixing pulls his mouth away, hands picking up where his tongue left off. “If I let you come now, it won’t be a reward.”

 _Telepaths_.

Yixing uses his ability with less than innocent intentions, sensing when he does something Baekhyun likes and stopping abruptly when he draws a little too close to orgasm. He’s right, in the way that Baekhyun wants to do his best on his homework. But Baekhyun wants to come more than he wants to pass, so he’s not taking in too much information.

““If you get higher than 85%,” Yixing continues, hand picking up speed. “I’ll fuck you,” he mouths at the underside of Baekhyun’s cock.

“Sounds good,” Baekhyun breathes. He’s got one question left, something to do with potion ingredients that he only vaguely remembers. With a shaking hand, he scribbles down what he feels is the right answer.

Yixing’s response is immediate, taking Baekhyun back into his mouth and swallowing. It must have been the correct answer, because Yixing picks up his efforts, the sounds of his mouth working over Baekhyun’s cock echoing through the room.

Benefits of telepath sex means that Yixing knows exactly how to get Baekhyun off without asking. It’s the best blowjob he’s ever had, and it’s almost upsetting to know that it’s only a dream.

He comes into Yixing’s mouth with a groan, hands gripping the table as he recovers from his orgasm.

“There,” Yixing pulls himself up, licking at his lips with a grin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

\------

The parchment in his head looks like a rhythm game as Baekhyun takes his exams. It’s distracting, trying to write whilst following the patterns in his mind; Up, Up, Down, Left-- What are the ingredients for an Invisibility Potion?

He gets a hang of it, eventually, figuring out that the mini-game patterns in his head actually guide his hand to write. He has no idea what he’s writing, but the flashing exclamations of _EXCELLENT!, PERFECT!_ and _COMBO!_ as he plays the game surely mean he’s doing something right.

The start is a little shaky, but he’s managed to save his grades, in the end, the self-marking parchment of his exam listing a glowing grade of 84% once the timer runs out.

One percent below what Yixing asked of him.

Baekhyun is a little disappointed in himself, but it’s the best he could do, considering the circumstances.

There are repercussions of his grade, however, as the room fades to black and the all too familiar parchment unfurls into the air.

 

 

E N D R O U T E: Y I X I N G

B A D E N D

\------

**S T A R T R O U T E: ? ? ?**

Madam Fox’s School for Wizards seems to buzz with nervous energy. Baekhyun catches snippets of conversation here and there, hushed whispers and concerned tones. There’s a stranger lurking on school property; a tall, mysterious wizard who practices strange magic when he thinks others aren’t around to see him.

Some say they’ve seen him in classrooms, levitating desks and writing notes on boards with chalk he controls with his mind. Others say he’s found amongst the garden beds, enlarging and shrinking flowers as he deems fit. The most terrifying thing about the mysterious new wizard isn’t his power; but the fact he achieves such feats without the help of a familiar. Even Professor Kim needs his hamsters to complete such tasks, but the stranger is always seen alone-- no animal, great or small, in sight.

Baekhyun doesn’t care much for the rumours. He’s finished all the paths, and though he’s reached only bad ends, he’s still completed all the main story routes. Perhaps that’s the secret to the game, that a good end can only come about in the final chapter, where Baekhyun chooses once and for all who his wizard boyfriend should be.

Maybe then it will all end, Baekhyun’s incredibly long, incredibly detailed dream. He has half a mind to believe that he’s actually _in_ the game, his mind supplying details that he shouldn’t quite know. No matter what--- game or dream--- he wants out. And it that means finding a _true_ end, then so be it.

Kyungsoo and Jongin aren’t interested, that much is for sure. He could try and break up their relationship, but surely that would cause more harm than good. Besides, Baekhyun thinks to himself, somehow he doesn’t see either of them falling for Baekhyun so late in the game.

He asks Minseok out on a date, wondering if it might result in a new set of parchment, this one proclaiming the true end, a good end to the teacher’s route. He’s met with a laugh and a ruffling of his hair, a single hamster running from Minseok’s sleeves and attempting to nest on the crown of his head.

So much for that theory.

Yixing, when approached, admits to a foreign pen pal he’s somewhat smitten with. He giggles, flattered and awkward, before repeating Minseok’s sentiments. He _does_ kiss Baekhyun on the cheek, however, when it finally comes time for them to part.

He’s got no leads, no love interest and no way out of the game.

Baekhyun is very confused.

\------

 

_Once a week, we meet for assembly. The principal likes to make speeches that “renew school spirit” (his words, not mine). Come to think of it, our principal kinda resembles the mysterious wizard everyone's been talking about. No one has seen him with a familiar, either. How interesting…._

 

The principal drones on, as he usually does. Professor Wu is probably around Minseok’s age, maybe a little older. He could be much older, considering the whole _wizard_ thing. Baekhyun has learnt not to trust magic.

“As you’re all aware,” he says, magic amplifying his voice so that it’s heard throughout the auditorium. “There have been rumours of a strange new wizard sighted on campus grounds.”

The students murmur, discussing their theories with the person next to them.

“None of them are true,” Principal Wu continues with a frown. Baekhyun swears he sees the hem of his robes move, just next to his feet. Something green flickers into sight and then quickly disappears. “Though, for peace of mind, the teachers will be updating the protection spells placed on the school.”

More murmuring. Obviously, the students don’t quite believe their principal; if there truly is nothing to worry about, why all the extra spells, secrecy and caution? Clearly, something is worrying the staff, and it’s big enough that they won’t relay the information to their students.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is more concerned with the constant glimpses of green he spots at the edge of the principal’s robes. A gecko peers around the hem, yellow eyes scanning the room. Another set joins from a different spot and suddenly, the bottom of Principal Wu’s robes are lined with a row of vibrant eyes, all blinking in unison.

Well, that solves one mystery, Baekhyun thinks to himself. Somehow, he feels the second, more important secret is directly linked to his ongoing presence within the game.

Inwardly, he sighs.

Looks like it’s time to channel his inner Harry Potter.

\------

“It’s a shapeshifter,” Kyungsoo says. He sits on Jongin’s bed, casually scanning his textbook, making notes here and there. Jaehwan naps on the pillow beside him.

“I thought the were myths,” Jongin pipes up. He’s trying to levitate his own familiar around the room and failing miserably. Taemin has to flap his wings, more often than not, attempting to help his wizard by keeping off the ground.

Baekhyun chews on a hangnail. Chanyeol is still missing.

 

_Shapeshifters are dangerous. We’re told from a young age to stay away from them. Their magic is powerful, but their talent is drained from unsuspecting magic users. I’ve heard that Shapeshifters want to use magic so badly, that they’ll sometimes kill, just to get their hands on it…_

“What gives you that impression?” Baekhyun asks. If he wasn’t convinced before, his unbidden internal monologue is definitely proof that whoever, or whatever is lurking the grounds, must certainly be a Shapeshifter.

“I heard Professor Kim putting up a revealing spell,” Kyungsoo replies, flipping his textbook to face them. On worn, yellow pages, lists a complicated spell, complete with crude illustrations of a bird turning into a human. “It should block the Shapeshifter’s ability to transform, and therefore, his ability to hide.”

“They’ll have hunted him down by morning,” Jongin yawns, the late hour finally getting to him. He looks ready to fall asleep on his homework, and Baekhyun feels exactly the same.

“Good,” Kyungsoo nods. He notices the way Jongin’s eyes droop, smiling fondly as he packs their belongings back into their bags. Judging by his calculations, it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to host a sleepover; the two of them alternating between each other’s dorm rooms each night.

“C’mon,” he hears Kyungsoo say, prompting a sleepy Jongin into a standing position. “Time for bed.”

Together, they shuffle from the dorm, familiars following close behind.

The heavy door closes, and Baekhyun is left in the empty room, so very alone.

\------

“Help,” a deep voice hisses. Hands wrap around his shoulders, shaking Baekhyun awake. “They’re after me, please, you have to help.”

The full moon filters through the window, illuminating the room enough for Baekhyun to make out his mysterious guest-- tall, fluffy hair, a pair of familiar brown eyes---

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers. Of course his ever-absent familiar is the Shapeshifter, of course he is. It wouldn’t be a dating sim without a secret route, and it turns out Baekhyun’s is his _dog_. Wonderful.

“Yeah,” he fiddles with his fingers awkwardly. “How did you---”

“Put two and two together,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Absent familiar who is increasingly more absent after a stranger is caught practicing illegal magic on campus. Wasn’t too hard, if I’m honest with you.”

That, and the suspension of disbelief that comes with playing a Boy's Love game. The last part remains unsaid.

“You need to---”

“Help, yeah, I got it,” Baekhyun drags his hands down his face in annoyance. He’s honestly not ready for another bad end, especially after what he assumes to be a difficult route.

“You seem…” Chanyeol trails off, peering curiously at Baekhyun. “Surprisingly chill about all of this.”

“I feel like nothing could surprise me at this point,” Baekhyun replies. “I’m half expecting my next route to be one of Minseok’s hamsters. In animal form.”

“What are you---”

“I don’t put it past Boy’s Love games to include something like that,” he continues, ignoring how confused Chanyeol appears to be. “I mean, it’s happened in other games, why should this one be any different?”

“Seriously, I don’t get what you’re---”

“Not that I’m into that,” he clarifies, mostly to himself. “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I take it back,” Chanyeol mutters, “you’re not chill _at all_.”

“So,” Baekhyun starts. He wonders where Chanyeol found clothes. Does he have a secret wardrobe somewhere? Or is game logic at play once more. Unimportant questions in the scheme of things, though he still wonders. “Helping? How do I help?”

“It’s simple, really,” Chanyeol shifts a little closer. “All you have to do is…”

\------

Considering all his in-game debauchery, holding hands with someone shouldn’t feel so scandalous. But the hand in his own belongs to _Chanyeol_ , who is, for the most part, his familiar. Meaning, they share magic. Baekhyun’s palm tingles on contact, he can feel _something_ flowing between their skin. Chanyeol’s emotions cross through the magical connection, and he can feel the fear.

According to the expositional text, Shapeshifters aren’t received too kindly in the magical world. He’s masquerading as a familiar in a magical establishment, and he’s been discovered. Baekhyun doesn’t know what will happen if they find him.

“You know,” Chanyeol starts, the magic flowing through his hands still feels like fear. “I’m still your familiar.”

“But you’re human?”

“Shapeshifter,” he corrects with a wry smile. “It works a little differently with me, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m yours.”

 _Baekhyun’s_.

“How does this work, exactly?” he asks, gesturing between the two of them with his spare hand. “Don’t you like, steal my magic or something?”

“We _share_ magic,” Chanyeol looks offended. Feels offended. The connection between them wavers as a look of hurt flashes across his face. “I’m not stealing it, I’m adding my magic to yours.”

“How do you even do magic?” Baekhyun asks. He’s genuinely curious. Of all the times for exposition, now would be it. But the invasive parchment has nothing to offer on the subject, so he questions Chanyeol instead. “Don’t you need a familiar?”

“I mean, technically, _you’re_ my familiar,” Chanyeol points out. It makes sense, to a degree. Sharing magic and all that. Something something game logic. Baekhyun is _tired_. He just wants it all to end.

Chanyeol could tell him that his magic comes from the tears of leprechauns and Baekhyun would still believe him. Honestly, he’s still convinced that his next route is someone else’s familiar.

“What do I have to do,” Baekhyun sighs, “to get you to fall in love with me?”

Shock flows through the magic. Baekhyun can feel his own cheeks heating up. Funny, considering that he never blushes. He cracks an eyelid open, peering at Chanyeol, whose face is flushed, bottom lip caught between teeth.

“Oh,” he continues, closing his eyes once more. Chanyeol’s affection flows through the magic in his palm, and Baekhyun feels every part of it. He’s unbearably smitten with Baekhyun. Very attracted to him, too. Chanyeol tries to pull the feelings back but he struggles; the longing, the burning desire, Baekhyun can feel it, too. “You’re already in love with me, then?”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol mutters, “don’t be a dick.”

“Can we fuck?” Baekhyun is nothing if not shameless. He’s already resigned himself to a bad end, may as well get laid before he gets it over with.

“What?”

“Fuck me,” he says, “or let me fuck you? I don’t mind either way.”

“I mean, okay,” Chanyeol replies, excitedly, “it’s not like I’ve been dreaming of this for years or anything.” He pauses, taking a breath to calm himself. “But I’ve gotta ask why?”

“You’re hot,” Baekhyun shrugs. He’s not lying. Chanyeol is all sorts of attractive. Visually, he’s the man of Baekhyun’s dreams. Tall, a little muscle here and there but still soft where it counts. Chanyeol’s breath hitches, he can probably sense Baekhyun checking him out through their bond.

His head fills with vibrant images, Chanyeol’s fantasies unrestrained and spilling over into his mind. Baekhyun sees Chanyeol between his thighs, marking the skin and worshipping him with his tongue. It’s so vivid, he can almost feel Chanyeol’s hair brushing against sensitive skin, his head moving lower and lower---

Baekhyun cries out. Chanyeol is on the bed next to him, but he swears he can feel the ghost of a tongue pushing against his rim. The magic, the bond between the two makes everything so intense. He’s getting off just from the intensity of Chanyeol’s desire, and _goddamn_ if that isn’t just the hottest thing.

“Holy shit,” he breathes.

Chanyeol lets go.

A barrage of images; Baekhyun sobbing as he rides Chanyeol. Baekhyun giving what appears to be the world’s best blow job. Chanyeol on his hands and knees as Baekhyun fucks into him. They all happen at once, and Baekhyun feels them all.

Chanyeol’s hand tightens around his own, clearly it’s all shared, all the things in Baekhyun’s head. The dual feeling of fucking while being fucked, hands and lips all over his body-- Chanyeol feels it too. Baekhyun’s entire being _thrums_ , overwhelmed and overstimulated, he’s never been so hard in his life. His toes curl, back arches---

“Okay stop,” Baekhyun manages to pull his hands free. The overwhelming sensations fade, leaving Baekhyun to recover.

“That was so good,” Chanyeol breathes. He’s so pretty, lip caught between his teeth and sweat beading along his temple.

“Best foreplay of my life,” Baekhyun agrees, “but like, real thing, maybe?”

“Right,” Chanyeol looks a little dazed. From the strength of his fantasies or disbelief at the situation, Baekhyun can’t quite tell.

It could be both.

(Probably both)

“How should we do this?” Baekhyun takes initiative, undressing himself quickly and all but flinging his robes across the room. Chanyeol follows suit, tripping as he tries to remove his pants. Where he got those clothes, Baekhyun will never know.

Though, admittedly, he secretly hopes that Chanyeol never wears clothes again. Because he looks so _wonderful_ without them, it would be a crime to cover him up.

“Okay, plan,” Chanyeol collapses back onto the bed, drawing Baekhyun to his side. “Step one, we make out for a bit,” he holds a single finger in the air. “Because I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I learnt what kissing was.”

“That can be arranged,” Baekhyun smiles. He trails kisses up Chanyeol’s neck and across his jaw, before finally pressing their lips together. Chanyeol gasps, hands finding their way into Baekhyun’s hair.

Of all the boys he’s kissed, Chanyeol is the best. Not too much tongue, but enough to have Baekhyun reeling, imagining other places that tongue could be. No awkward bumping of noses, no excessive spit. Not too eager and overwhelming, but enough to keep Baekhyun nice and riled up.

In short, Chanyeol is a dream; a figment of imagination that Baekhyun will regret waking up from.

“What’s step two?” Baekhyun asks, pulling away. Chanyeol chases him, pressing soft kisses to his lips before he replies.

“Whatever you want,” Chanyeol grins at him. “But choose wisely, I’m not sure I’ll make it to step three.”

“What if,” Baekhyun takes him by surprise, pinning Chanyeol to the mattress. He links their fingers together, securing Chanyeol’s hands above his head. “What if step two _was_ step three?”

“Either way, I’m not going to last,” Chanyeol replies. Baekhyun can feel their shared magic buzzing beneath his palm.

The sensations overtake him once more, a warmth that spreads from his hands to his forearms, before spreading across his entire body. He shudders, pleasure consumes him, his entire body alight and filled with magic. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s fingers entwined with his own, yet another set completely seem to push through his rim.

Baekhyun loses track of everything, can’t seem to figure out what’s going on. All he knows is Chanyeol and the incredible feeling of something inside him. His vision fades, replaced with a bright light; sunshine, warmth, blinding.

He comes to, slowly regaining his senses. Chanyeol is spread out beneath him, hands still clutching at Baekhyun’s own. He hiccups lightly, eyes wide and in awe, and Baekhyun realises that his hips are moving.

“Better than you thought?” he manages to say, picking up his pace, now that he has the mind to do so.

“Yes,” Chanyeol breathes, “this is everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Baekhyun raises his hips, lowers them. He clenches around the length inside of him, just to make Chanyeol whine. He can’t drag it out for much longer, but he’s so desperate to make it last.

Chanyeol’s back arches off the mattress, his hands separating from Baekhyun’s, coming to rest on his ass. He starts to thrust, erratically, trying to match Baekhyun’s pace and failing-- _finally_ , something that isn’t perfect. They’re messy, desperate, mouths meeting sloppily, barely a kiss, as Chanyeol chases completion.

Baekhyun is close, but not close enough. He feels Chanyeol tense, twitch, hears him groan as he comes. Barely having recovered, Baekhyun is surprised to find himself on his back, cock sliding between Chanyeol’s lips before he even registers the change in position.

“Oh God,” he groans, hands sliding into Chanyeol’s hair. He’s good with his mouth, too good for someone who has spent most of his life as a dog.

Man of Baekhyun’s dreams, indeed.

Never has he been on the end of such an enthusiastic blowjob. Chanyeol gives head like he’s worshipping Baekhyun’s cock. He’s already come but the way he moans around the length makes Baekhyun think he may come again.

“Close,” Baekhyun manages to warn him. As much as he’d like to finish in Chanyeol’s incredible mouth, he should at least be courteous. Chanyeol ignores him, making sure Baekhyun enjoys himself until the very last moment.

He comes with a whine, eyes very nearly rolling back in his head.

“C’mon,” Chanyeol nudges him across the bed, making sure there’s enough room for the two of them to fit. They’re sticky and sweaty, but Baekhyun is exhausted and unwilling to clean up.

Unless Chanyeol wants to do it for him. With his tongue. Now there’s a thought.

“I need your magic to hide,” Chanyeol explains, curling up behind Baekhyun as his eyes start to droop. He links their fingers together, the intense magic from earlier sizzling out into a soft buzz. “So we’ve gotta sleep like this.”

“It’s fine,” he yawns. Baekhyun likes to cuddle. He’ll end up as the big spoon halfway through the night, he’s sure of it. That is, if Chanyeol is still there once he falls asleep. No one else has lasted through the post coital bliss, and Baekhyun doubts Chanyeol will be any different.

Overtaken by drowsiness, darkness begins to flood his vision.

Baekhyun sleeps, waiting for the damning parchment to end his short time with Chanyeol.

It doesn’t come.

\------

 

_I need to be careful, if someone finds out about Chanyeol, I’ll most likely be expelled…_

“Mister Byun,” Minseok calls out, frowning in Baekhyun’s direction. “Your familiar is missing. Again.”

From beside him, Jongin casts a worried glance.

“He’s sick,” Baekhyun makes up his lie on the spot. “A bad case of Dragonpox.”

He hopes that Harry Potter reference are magic enough to work. There’s enough Hogwarts-esque paraphernalia lying about that Baekhyun doesn’t doubt the existence of small, minor crossovers.

“Fair enough,” Minseok, thankfully, seems satisfied with Baekhyun’s answer. “I hope he gets better soon.”

“Thank you, sir,” Baekhyun replies, “I’ll pass on your well wishes.”

Jongin nudges him in the ribs, and not gently. “Your familiar has _Dragonpox_?” he hisses, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, but still quiet enough for their conversation to remain private. “And you didn’t think to tell me? That shit is contagious.”

For a moment, Baekhyun thinks he’s been discovered, but apparently, Dragonpox exists in this universe, too. Small world.

Either that or lazy writing on the game designer’s behalf.

“I’ll explain later,” Baekhyun manages to tell him, quickly, before their conversation starts to look suspicious.

“I’m holding you to that,” he replies.

Jongin turns away at just the right moment, avoiding Minseok’s stern, suspicious glare.

\------

It’s easier to show, rather than tell. Kyungsoo is smart, so he’s picked up on the fact that Chanyeol’s absence isn’t quite what it seems. Knowing Kyungsoo, he’s probably figured out Chanyeol’s secret, all before they arrive at the doorway to their bedroom.

“Don’t scream,” Baekhyun warns them as he pushes the heavy wooden door open. Not _too_ wide. He feels like he’s being followed, paranoia on overdrive.

Baekhyun doesn’t want anyone else to see what lies inside his bedroom.

“I’ve missed you,” Chanyeol collides with him before the door even closes. Baekhyun stumbles, laughing as Chanyeol presses staccato kisses into the side of his neck.

“Down boy,” old habits die hard.

“You’re harbouring the fugitive,” Jongin whispers. He takes in their entwined hands. “You’re _fucking_ the fugitive.”

“Your familiar is a Shapeshifter?” Kyungsoo manages to get out. Jongin looks surprised, then shocked, followed by understanding. Baekhyun can practically see the moment the penny drops.

“Oh,” he says, “that makes… literally no sense.”

“He’s always been a little bit weird,” Kyungsoo begins to pace. A habit he has when thoughts begin to culminate within his mind. Mostly, Baekhyun sees him pacing while he’s doing his homework, trying to formulate the answer to a question. This situation, he supposes, isn’t all that different. “But I never expected a Shapeshifter.”

“What _did_ you expect,” Chanyeol asks. He decides that holding hands isn’t enough, choosing instead to envelop Baekhyun in a back hug. “Just curious,” he shrugs. “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

“I figured.”

“I didn’t.”

Everyone looks at Jongin.

“What?” He cries indignantly. “Until like, two minutes ago, I thought Shapeshifters were myths!” He averts his gaze, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head. “So excuse me for not jumping to Shapeshifter-y conclusions about Baekhyun’s weird familiar.”

“I thought he was a cursed wizard, honestly,” Kyungsoo offers his input. “But yeah, now that I think of it, Shapeshifter makes more sense.”

“You can’t turn someone into an animal permanently,” Chanyeol interjects, “so cursed wizards are just Shapeshifters that managed to fool people.”

“Interesting.”

“Terrifying.”

“Fucking _hot_ ,” Baekhyun doesn’t realise he’s said anything aloud, not until Kyungsoo laughs. Jongin looks at him oddly.

“You _are_ fucking your familiar,” he says slowly. “That’s a little creepy, dude, no offense.”

“He’s human,” Baekhyun says, unashamed. “More or less?”

“Gross.”

“I’ve jerked off to worse,” Baekhyun shrugs. Jongin looks horrified.

“So what are you gonna do about,” Kyungsoo gestures to Chanyeol, cutting in before Baekhyun gets descriptive. “You know, the wanted criminal?”

“ ‘m not a criminal,” Chanyeol pouts. He _pouts_. How someone can go from being ridiculously hot to painfully cute in such short time is anyone’s guess. Baekhyun’s willing to bet it’s magic.

“He doesn’t steal magic,” Baekhyun clarifies for the benefit of his friends. “It’s hard to explain, but we kinda share it?”

“Makes sense.” Kyungsoo says.

“No it doesn’t.” Jongin adds.

“Can you help me hide him?” Baekhyun pleads, “at least until I figure out what to do, or the teachers take those new charms off.”

“I have an idea,” Kyungsoo says, because of course he does.

“We’re all ears,” Baekhyun sighs in relief.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, squinting at Chanyeol. “Some of us more than others.”

Baekhyun sighs.

\------

Kyungsoo’s idea is, quite frankly, genius. Dragonpox, a magical disease, often travels through the flows of magic. So, by that reasoning, if Chanyeol has Dragonpox, then Baekhyun is also infected.

Pure, unadulterated genius. Baekhyun could kiss Kyungsoo. But somehow, he reasons, that wouldn’t go down too well. Jongin would get grumpy, Kyungsoo would probably hit him and Chanyeol… well, Chanyeol would do whatever it is he does when he gets upset.

 

_Because Chanyeol and I can share magic, there’s only one way to keep him hidden. I have to be touching him at all times, so that the people searching for him will only sense one source of magic. With enough luck, they’ll assume that it’s mine, and that I’m too sick for any visitors…_

Keeping in constant contact with Chanyeol isn’t hard. Baekhyun’s dick, on the other hand, is. While hand holding and cuddling comes easily, naturally, there are so many parts of the body that can be touching. Chanyeol makes it his personal mission to explore as many possible options as he can.

Like, for example, his tongue coming into contact with Baekhyun’s hole. Pressing, lingering contact. Constant, unrelenting swipes of his tongue along Baekhyun’s rim, hands anchored on his thighs, just in case.

“Can you stay down there forever?” Baekhyun asks. Rhetorical question, though he kinda wouldn’t mind it. His head drops back into the pillows as Chanyeol licks into him, legs shaking where they’re linked around Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“If that`s what you want?” Chanyeol’s lips are swollen, his chin shining with saliva. His hair is a mess, rearranged by Baekhyun’s hands. His heart skips a beat.

“Got any other suggestions?” Baekhyun asks coyly. He already knows the answer, can see Chanyeol’s plans behind his eyelids with each blink. Their connection may ruin the surprise, but it amplifies every sensation, so Baekhyun doesn’t mind all that much.

Later, as he’s sinking into Chanyeol’s tight, magically lubricated heat, he’s more than aware that magic really does make everything better.

\------

It’s not just sex.

Somewhere deep inside, Baekhyun wishes it was. Jongin is on sexile, disguised as an unwillingness to contract a contagious disease, but that doesn’t mean that all they’re do is fuck.

Baekhyun, despite masquerading as a high school student, is actually in his mid twenties. His refractory period isn’t _that_ good, no matter how much he wishes otherwise.

Chanyeol is dangerous, though not in the way he originally thought. The danger doesn’t lie in stolen magic, but in stolen hearts. An emotional thief, influencing Baekhyun’s feelings through their bond, and sealing his fate with every soft smile and bouts of easy conversation.

Never one to believe in soulmates, Baekhyun finds himself questioning the concept with each day that passes. Chanyeol is truly the man of his dreams, both figuratively and literally. He already wants to find the other characters from the story, once he wakes up. But with Kyungsoo, Jongin, all he wants is friendship, the knowledge that they’re the same as they were in Baekhyun’s dream.

But Chanyeol? Baekhyun wants to start over, meet like normal people. Take him out on dates and hold his hand for the fun of it. He wants to know if the _real_ Chanyeol laughs the same as in his dream, yearns for contact not borne from necessity.

He’s put so much effort into helping someone he barely knows. It’s so unlike him, and he has to stop and wonder why. Of course, the parchment in his head tells him he’s always loved Chanyeol; a friend, companion, the catalyst to his magic. He has all sorts of fake memories, fond and rose coloured, filling his chest with affection as he remembers his life with Chanyeol by his side.

But dreams and real life are two separate things. For all he knows, Chanyeol might not even exist. He might be in a relationship already. Hell, he could even be a real dog, his human form just a figment of Baekhyun’s relationship.

Chanyeol is dangerous.

And Baekhyun is terrified.

\------

“Open up!”

An incessant banging on Baekhyun’s door pulls him from his nap. He’s clothed, thankfully, but he doesn’t have enough time to hide Chanyeol before Minseok comes charging through the door.

His familiars are all out of their hiding place, sitting on his shoulders, and peeking out through his hair. Baekhyun has never seen him look so _angry_. He makes a mental note to never anger his boss, just before the panic can set in.

“It’s not what you think,” Baekhyun shifts, putting himself between a terrified Chanyeol and Minseok’s unwavering rage.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok sighs, “we all know what I’m thinking, and we all know that I’m right.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol pipes up from behind him. His voice is quiet, though without a tremor. He’s scared, and Baekhyun can feel it through their bond. “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

“Boys,” Minseok sighs, anger dissipating. He sits on the edge of the bed, his familiars scurrying back into his sleeves. “Do you know the story of this school, and why it was founded?”

 

_Oh! I remember!_

Inconvenient parchment at inconvenient times.

 _It was founded by a powerful wizard, who wanted to teach the next generation of wizards the right way to do magic. They say he named the school after his familiar, a female fox who never left his side._

“Not quite,” Minseok smiles knowingly. Baekhyun must have read his exposition aloud. “Madam Fox was a witch.” He points at Chanyeol, “a very powerful witch, who just so happened to be a Shapeshifter.”

“No kidding,” Baekhyun replies blankly.

“You’re smart enough to know where I’m going with this,” Minseok trails off.

“You mean, I would have been able to come here _without_ hiding?” Chanyeol lets out an exasperated groan. “Thanks for telling me _now_.”

“Most Shapeshifters have animal familiars,” as Minseok speaks, a pair of fluffy ears begin to morph from his hair. Black, triangular. Twitching.

“You’re a cat?”

“You have that much control over your shifts?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know,” Minseok shakes his head. The ears disappear. “It’s not exactly a secret.”

“It’s not like you pulled a Professor McGonagall on us,” Baekhyun mutters. The others either don’t hear, or they ignore him.

“So,” Chanyeol starts sheepishly. “What do we do now?”

“I think I can pull some strings,” Minseok replies, eyes twinkling.

His sleeves begin to squeak.

It’s almost as if his hamsters are laughing.

\------

 

_I know our relationship is weird, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. It’s not often that a human and a Shapeshifter end up as familiars, so that just makes our bond all the more special. Chanyeol’s getting better at controlling his shifts, thanks to all the private lessons he’s getting from Professor Kim. We don’t see each other too often out of class, what with all the catching up Chanyeol has to do, but that’s okay. Like I said, our bond is special. Nothing can come between us._

“Hey,” Chanyeol collapses on the grass beside Baekhyun. Sometimes he’s still a little dog-like in his mannerisms, but it’s just something Baekhyun’s grown to love about him.

“How was practice,” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol’s face screws up in concentration, and two very familiar ears start to sprout from his head. He loses control for a moment, his nose slowly morphing into something more corgi shaped.

Baekhyun can’t control his laughter, the image too much for him to handle. Chanyeol looks both ridiculous and proud of himself. His control is getting better, but he’s by no means perfect.

At least he’s stopped randomly sprouting a tail during the middle of class.

A breeze rustles through the trees, but it stops as soon as it starts.

It’s been a while, but parchment unfurls in the air, the last option of such a long game.

Baekhyun is ready to wake up.

 

_1\. I’m proud of you  
2\. I love you_

“Two,” Baekhyun says softly, “definitely two.”

The breeze finishes blowing through the canopy.

Baekhyun doesn’t notice, not with the way Chanyeol kisses him. He’s pushed into the grass, Chanyeol looming over him. The back of his robes shift rapidly, the tail he’s spouted wagging in excitement.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol says, before leaning down to kiss him again.

Baekhyun closes his eyes.

 

**E N D R O U T E: C H A N Y E O L**

 **T R U E E N D**

\------

Baekhyun dreams. He sees snippets of his life with Chanyeol. Together they create beautiful magic, both in class and out.

Somewhere along the line, two friends become more. A group of young wizards, with the occasional addition of their teacher, spend their time together, wandering the grounds of a magical school. Animals join them-- an owl, a bear, a deer. Sometimes a corgi comes along to play, before he shifts back into the man Baekhyun loves. Sometimes, if they’re _really_ lucky, a black cat can be seen amongst the throng, four small hamsters running underfoot.

Chanyeol hands Baekhyun a drawing, parchment displaying their pipedream. It’s crude, unfinished, but it shows the building of a brand new school, headed by two new professors, one small and smiling wide, the other sporting a pair of familiar ears. The students share similar traits, animal appendages sprouting from their tiny stick figured forms.

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol, and he knows, somehow, that their dream will come true.

The scene changes, and Baekhyun finds himself underneath Chanyeol, as he so often does. Kisses are pressed into his neck, marks sucked into skin.

Chanyeol mouths something to him, something to the tune of _I love you_.

Baekhyun doesn’t hear him.

The final credits roll.

\------

Alarms are annoying. They have to be, otherwise it defeats the purpose. Loud, irritating noises that stir Baekhyun from his sleep. He reaches out, feeling around for Chanyeol’s sleeping form. If Baekhyun has to be awake, then he should suffer with him. Funny, that Baekhyun is awake before Chanyeol is. Usually, it’s the other way around.

His bed is cold, and there’s no sign of Chanyeol. In fact, there’s no sign of Madam Fox’s at all.

Baekhyun wakes up in his room.

Alone.

His posters are where they should be, snacks from the night before still sitting uneaten on his desk. The loading screen for _Magic School: The Gathering_ is still displayed on his computer. Everything is just as he left it.

“I should stop drinking energy drinks before sleeping” he says to his figurines, yawning as he pulls himself out of his bed. Another morning, another day to be spent at work. “That dream was fucking wild.”

He should really look up the endings to all the routes at some point, or actually sit down and play the game proper. But not right now. Because if Baekhyun knows himself (and he does), he woke up to his final alarm, and he has exactly fifteen minutes to leave the house.

Dressing quickly, he forgoes breakfast in order to make his train on time. It’s his routine, he does this every day, so why does it feel so foreign?

It’s not like dreams to shake him like this and i’s not like Baekhyun to dwell on things that aren’t real. In the scheme of things, _Magic School: The Awakening_ is a pretty stock standard Boy’s Love game. All the tropes were there, from childhood friends to teachers and even random, romanceable animals. He’s played dozens of games with a similar premise, yet there’s something about his dream that he can’t quite shake.

\------

 

**Magic School: The Awakening**

 **True End Guides:**

 **Jongin: First, you have to get the bad end. Then, when the next route starts, don’t let Kyungsoo sit with you.  
Kyungsoo: Reject Kyungsoo during his route. He’s supposed to end up with Jongin.  
Professor Kim: Behave in class.  
Yixing: Flirt with him in Jongin’s route or get over 85% on your exam.  
Secret Character (Chanyeol): No true end, he always ends up running away after Professor Kim catches him in your room. Main Character is given one of Professor Kim’s hamsters as a new familiar.**

Baekhyun stares blankly at his computer screen. He’s researched the endings and they’re so uncannily like his dream that it’s scary.

“That’s not work,” Minseok pops up behind him. It’s so strange to see him in a collared shirt and chinos, rather than his bright green robes and leather pants.

“That’s not how you sneak up on people,” Baekhyun clutches as his chest for dramatic effect. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I thought you played that last night,” he squeezes into Baekhyun’s chair with him.

“I did,” Baekhyun shrugs, “wanted to see how the other routes ended.”

“Bullshit,” Minseok laughs, poking at Baekhyun's neck. It tickles, and he lets out an inappropriately loud laugh. “I can see your hickies from across the room.”

“I don’t have hickies,” he says slowly, “honestly, I just slept.”

“You’ve got hickies,” Minseok turns off the display of Baekhyun’s desktop, the blank surface turning into a makeshift mirror. It’s crude, but still enough to make out the purple marks on his neck.

“That can’t be right,” Baekhyun whispers, running his fingers along the mark. The last part of his dream involved Chanyeol leaving him hickies, but it was just that: a dream.

Wasn’t it?

“Despair over your shitty one night stand later,” Minseok comments, pulling himself out of the chair. “A friend of a friend has owns cafe in the area, and I think it’s time we take a visit.”

“You’re paying, right?” Baekhyun asks, following after Minseok.

He rolls his eyes.

(It’s not a no)

\------

Minseok`s friend of a friend has strange taste, and it's the first thing Baekhyun notices when he walks through the door. Cutlery is suspended from the ceiling, as if hovering around the room. Plastic cauldrons contain fake plants, various kitsch statues of animals line every available surface.

“Minseok, hey!” Someone calls out the second they step through the door. This must be the friend.

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok calls back. “Long time no see!”

Baekhyun freezes.

Sure enough, Kyungsoo strides over, greeting Minseok warmly before introducing himself to Baekhyun.

“He likes your game,” Minseok mentions casually. “Apparently, he finished it last night.”

Kyungsoo beams. His smile is exactly how Baekhyun remembered it.

“Wait,” Baekhyun holds his hand up. Neither Kyungsoo nor Minseok see him, already weaving through the tables to find Kyungsoo’s spot. “You made Magic School?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “just a fun little project during my downtime.”

They arrive at a table, a small bear figure standing in the centre as decoration. Kyungsoo takes a seat, motioning for the others to do the same.

“It’s inspired by this place, you know,” he mentions, casually. Baekhyun can see it, the little pieces of inspiration hiding within the cafe.

“No kidding,” Baekhyun says.

Minseok and Kyungsoo chatter about work. Kyungsoo, as it turns out, is an interior designer. He was in a few of Minseok’s classes throughout university. It explains why his game has such a wonderful layout, seeing as the man designs spaces for a living.

“Got any questions about the game?” Kyungsoo asks. Before he has a chance to speak, someone new approaches the table. Dressed in the all black uniform of the cafe stands Jongin, coffee in hand. He places the drink in front of Kyungsoo.

“Oh, did you play it?” he asks, turning to Baekhyun with a smile. “I bet you went on my, I mean _Jongin’s_ route, right?”

“How could I?” Baekhyun replies, “you end up with Kyungsoo in everyone else’s route, and getting the true end for your character is practically impossible on the first try.”

“Oh dear,” Minseok mutters, “I don’t think Jongin knew about that part.”

Judging by the shocked look on both Jongin and Kyungsoo’s faces, Minseok is probably right.

“Err, sorry about that...” Baekhyun trails off.

Awkward silence. Jongin and Kyungsoo refusing to look at each other. Minseok watching on with feigned disinterest.

“I think you two need to have a chat,” Minseok prompts lightly.

“I... yeah, good idea,” Jongin nods, mostly to himself. “Yixing’s around, I’m sure he can cover for a while.”

So, Yixing works at the cafe, too. Baekhyun turns his head towards the counter and sure enough, Yixing mans the coffee machines while Jongin delivers them. Interesting.

Jongin and Kyungsoo scurry off into what Baekhyun assumes is the back room. He’s worried, just for a moment, before he sees Jongin fist pump into the air while Kyungsoo’s back is turned.

Somehow, he thinks they’ll turn out alright.

(Though he fears for the state of the back room, if their in-game counterparts are anything to go off)

“Kyungsoo’s plan worked, eh?” Minseok says cryptically.

“Confessing though a video game is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Baekhyun deadpans.

“Nah,” Minseok replies, “apparently, Kyungsoo had some sort of spell put into the game, something about finding your soulmate?” he shrugs, continuing, “I guess he wanted his in-game romance with Jongin to become a reality.”

He could have confessed. That would have been the easiest thing to do. Finding and implementing real life spells into a video game is the most roundabout way to love Baekhyun’s ever heard of. His comment still stands. It’s the dumbest thing he’s ever heard of.

Still, if there’s _real_ magic in the game, then that might explain some of the strange things that happened to Baekhyun. The oddly specific dreams, the intrusive parchment. He could have been physically sucked into the game, for all he knows.

But the magic was about finding soulmates, taking two people destined to be together and becoming the fate that draws them together. That can only mean---

“Sorry about the wait,” a voice so familiar. It’s only been a few hours since Baekhyun last heard it, but it’s enough to feel like a lifetime. “Can I get you anything?”

“Your number,” Baekhyun blurts out. Minseok shoots him an odd look. It’s too late for damage control.

“I…” Chanyeol starts, and Baekhyun’s heart sinks. Of course it wasn’t real, there was only enough soulmate magic for Jongin and Kyungsoo’s happy ending. Still, he knows where Chanyeol is, now. He can be the one chasing, this time around. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Last night,” Chanyeol says excitedly, “I dreamt of you, in Kyungsoo’s game. Is that weird?”

“Yes,” Minseok says.

“No,” Baekhyun replies, shooting a pointed look in Minseok’s direction.

“You asked for my number,” Chanyeol pulls a notepad from his pocket, scribbling the digits down and handing it to Baekhyun. “So let me ask you on a date.”

“Yes, of course, please,” Baekhyun replies hurriedly. “A date would be amazing.”

The cafe door opens, customers enter the threshold and Chanyeol looks rather upset.

“Call me,” he winks, before racing off to the counter.

“That was weird,” Minseok says. Chanyeol flushes as he serves the customers, eyes darting towards Baekhyun with every opportunity.

“No,” Baekhyun says softly, turning the paper over in his hands. “I think that was the man of my dreams.”


End file.
